


Wendigo domado

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asalto sexual frustrado, Bestiality, Canibalismo, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Oral Sex, Sex, Teratofilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Will Graham es conocido como el encantador de fantasmas. Trabaja con Jack resolviendo casos, interrogando las almas de las victimas. Despues de una serie de casos donde el supuesto autor es un monstruo Jack teme que Will esté perdiendo la razón y le obliga a ver un siquiatra, el doctor Hannibal Lecter.  Una semana después Will es visitado en su casa por el fantasma de una niña y empieza  a ser cortejado por una extraña criatura del bosque.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La grama crujía a cada paso que daba sobre el jardín. Hacía calor. El cuello de la camisa estaba empapado con su sudor. Tanto por el calor como por la anticipación de un nuevo caso. Una nueva alma por conocer. Algunos eran amables, otros aún estaban en shock y otros eran demasiado violentos como para querer hablar. Pero Will era bueno en lo que hacía, era el mejor, era el único. Por eso Jack lo estimaba, como una herramienta de la que no puede prescindir si quiere tener éxito. Habían empezado a trabajar juntos en casos hacía cinco años ya. Cada vez que surgía algo indescifrable, un rompecabezas o un caso se quedaba frío. Jack lo llamaba.

Se aproximó a Jack con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja para evitar las miradas de los demás agentes. Sabía lo que decían, como lo llamaban a sus espaldas, pero no le importaba mucho. Estaba más preocupado por dar las respuestas que necesitaba Jack y luego huir para descansar en su hogar. Wolftrap. Ahí tendría paz y además lo esperaba Winston.

Jack lo notó y le hizo de señas que se acercara. Había algo diferente en el rostro de Jack esta noche. Algo que solo había visto durante el primer caso que resolvió para él. Duda.  
-Will  
-Jack  
-Cuando estés listo.  
Will asintió.  
Jack se volteó y con un grito le ordenó al personal que despejaran hasta nuevo aviso.

Will suspiró, cerró los ojos. Y empezó a caminar hacia el cadáver.

Un cuerpo yacía boca abajo sobre el cemento de la entrada de un garaje. Y un hombre estaba parado junto a él, mirándolo. Era corpulento, calvo y estaba en shorts y camiseta. Había marcas de sudor bajo sus axilas y cuello.

Will se detuvo junto al cuerpo y se dirigió al hombre.  
-Hola. Buenas noches.  
\- ahhh oh disculpe..es que.. esto no es posible…  
El hombre hablaba entre suspiros y llanto sosegado.  
-Cómo es que usted.. nadienadie me dice nada..  
-Qué pasó?  
\- Yo estaba bebiendo un gatorade en el garaje mientras buscaba unas herramientas y de repente...oh Dios..  
-Tranquilo. Lo ayudaré.  
-Gra..gracias..  
Dijo entre sollozos el hombre.  
\- Cada cuanto toma gatorade?  
-amm… cada noche…con mis pastillas para el colesterol.. Por qué?  
-Hace cuanto tiene esa rutina?  
\- Hace dos meses. Mi esposa dice que es bueno para mi salud…oh Dios ...Martha.. Pobre Martha...  
-Tenía un sabor diferente esta noche?  
\- ahh.. sii...sí. Martha dijo que no encontró el de naranja que siempre bebo y trajo el celeste. Pero no me gustó... Ella insistió. Por qué?

Will no lo miraba, estaba viendo hacia el garaje, que tenía las puertas abiertas. Dentro, en una repisa había botellas y una estaba a la mitad.

\- Por nada. Gracias por su tiempo.  
Will empezó a caminar hacia Beverly y cuando hubo dado unos pasos se volteó y le dijo al hombre.  
\- Si ve una ventana abierta, atraviésela. Adiós señor Smith.  
Y le sonrió tristemente para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba Beverly.

-Will. Que tal la charla?  
-Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Donde están tus sombras?  
\- Probablemente en el van blanco besuqueándose. Jaja.  
Will le dió una sonrisa pequeña y le dijo.  
\- Busca anticongelante en el contenido del estómago. Fue la esposa… Hasta luego.  
-oh wow. que cliché. Bueno Hasta luego, Will.

Will fue directo a Jack y sintió que se le subió la sangre a la cabeza de enojo pero al hablar lo hizo pausada y calmadamente. Aunque sus ojos mostraban una tormenta de ira y fastidio.  
-Qué demonios, Jack?  
Jack lo miro con culpa, suspiro y dijo.  
-Hablemos en mi oficina. Sígueme.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En la oficina de Jack. Will caminaba de un lado a otro frente al escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Jack tomaba unos sorbos del terrible café de la máquina expendedora. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar café. Pero lo mantenía alerta y eso era lo que le importaba.

-Will, siéntate por favor.  
Will lo miró agudamente y después de un par de segundos se sentó en una de las dos sillas.  
\- Escucho…  
Dijo mordazmente. Jack suspiró.  
-Eres mi mejor elemento, Will. Has resuelto casos que sin tu ayuda habrían quedado fríos durante años en los archivos del FBI...  
-Pero…  
Interrumpió Will.  
-Pero después de los últimos asesinatos del Chesapeake ripper, me pregunto si estarás necesitando un... oído amigo que comprenda mejor tu proceso de pensamiento y te ayude a llevar la carga de los casos…  
Will se levantó abruptamente y gritó.  
-Por eso me mandaste a ver ese caso tan simple, dudas de mi sanidad! Vamos Jack cuando te he dado respuestas erróneas.  
Jack se levantó lentamente y lo miro fijo a los ojos y dijo.  
-Desde que en los tres últimos casos del Chesapeake ripper me sales con el cuento de que el asesino es un monstruo de aspecto demoniaco!!  
Jack respiró profundo y habló más bajo.  
-Will, le pedí a Alana q te hiciera una evaluación...  
Will retrocedió dos pasos y dijo indignado.  
-qué? le pediste a Alana que evaluara si estoy perdiendo la raz  
-WILL!! Ella se rehusó.  
Will rió burlescamente y dijo.  
\- No sé que más esperabas!  
Dijo mordazmente.  
-Sí, lo siento. En fin, ella me refirió a un colega suyo que coincidentemente resulta ser un buen amigo mío.  
Will solo gruñó.  
\- El Dr. Lecter te evaluara durante los siguientes casos si quieres o puedes tomar unos días. Deberás fijar sesiones con él.  
-Voy a seguir trabajando, Jack. Sea dando clases o yendo a escenas de crímen.  
Jack suspiró.  
-Está bien.

Hubo un toque en la puerta y Jack dijo.  
-Adelante.  
Will que seguía de pie se volteó para ver entrar al desconocido y pensó, elegante, refinado, atractivo (probablemente conciente de ello y lo usa a su favor), estudios en sicología probablemente si Jack lo había llamado. Ah, este debe ser el afamado Dr. Lecter. Arrogante y pomposo.

Todo esto lo pensó en los segundos que lo vió de arriba a abajo. El Dr. Lecter notó el escrutinio he hizo lo mismo y sonrió con coquetería para luego sentarse.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una presentación muy aburrida sobre las condiciones en las que trabajaría Will con el Dr. Lecter. Seguido de una despedida muy rápida y descortés por parte de Will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Aca el sueño es uno que en verdad tuve y me conmovió mucho ya que en ocasiones tengo sueños premonitorios. Escribirlo fue terapéutico para mi.

Capítulo 3

Will estaba muy cansado al llegar a casa. No recordaba si había comido algo después del café de la mañana. En cuanto se parqueó, Winston, que estaba en el porche, levantó la cabeza y corrió hacia el vehículo, pero se detuvo a unos metros.  
-Hey amigo, como has estado? me extrañaste? …yo sí.   
Will sonrió un poco y acaricio su cabeza peluda antes de sacar las llaves y entrar a casa.

Will se duchó y cambió de ropa a boxers y camisola. Y abrió el refrigerador para ver que había, estaba casi vacío. Había olvidado que iba a pasar por la tienda esa tarde después de clases, cuando Jack lo llamó. Suspiró y recordó que tenía una maruchan en la alacena.

Tenía que revisar exámenes pero podía hacerlo al día siguiente, ya que sería sábado. Se fue a dormir después de un whiskey.

En un momento alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, Winston empezó a gruñir. Will se despertó asustado por que nunca lo había escuchado gruñir. Excepto cuando lo encontró por primera vez en su porche, una semana después de mudarse a la cabaña.

Lo había enamorado con trozos de salchicha, que el perro no podia consumir, pero lamió sus manos y se dejó acariciar al escuchar sus palabras dulces. Desde entónces estaba siempre en casa y no se aventuraba más allá de la propiedad.

El gruñido continuó y Will se levantó para ver por la ventana. No vió nada. Luego encendió la luz del porche y abrió la puerta. Winston corrió a su lado. Will no pudo ver nada en la oscuridad y Winston ya no gruñia. Cerró la puerta y miró con curiosidad al perro.  
\- que viste, amiguito?  
Winston solo gimió.

Después de eso Will volvió a la cama a dormir. Tenía que reponer las horas de insomnio de la noche anterior. Aún tenia pesadillas con Mathew, después de tantos años.  
Will suspiró y volvio a dormir.

Will despertó horas más tarde de un sobresalto bañado en sudor y temblando. Esta vez la pesadilla había sido sobre su padre. La última vez que escuchó su voz, la primera vez que lo abrazó, la última vez que lo vió con vida. Bill Graham no era un hombre expresivo pero si era muy atento con sus necesidades. Lo que Will necesitara él lo conseguía como fuese aunque fuera espacio y comprensión todo lo que Will necesitara Bill Graham se lo daba. El sueño era una remembranza del pasado.

Bill Graham yacía en su cama de hospital, tras dos infartos seguidos estaba debilitado. Sabía que su tiempo era escaso. Hizo lo que nunca habia vuelto ha hacer desde que su esposa los bandonó por otro hombre con mas posibilidades economicas: abrazó a Will.

Will lloraba bajito en su pecho y temblaba por que sabía que no habia mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. Solo tenía diecinueve años y acababa de aplicar a la universidad. Que podía hacer?. Estaría sólo, a la deriva.

Bill lo abrazó delicadamente pues no tenía muchas fuerzas y le dijo en el oído.  
-Sé que no he sido el mejor de los padres, pero... nunca dudes.. que te amo. yo..   
Bill jadeo un poco, le costaba hablar ya. Continuó.  
-Te dejé unos ahorros y jaja... recuerdas la cabaña a la que fuimos hace un verano a devolver el refrigerador que reparé?  
-Si, la anciana con el cahorro?. Que hay con eso?  
-...la compré, es tuya, está a tu nombre.  
\- ..papa...  
Dijo Will entre sollozos.  
Bill acariciaba la mejilla de Will suavemente.  
-Tambien te dejé dinero en tu cuenta de ahorro. No te faltará nada mientras sepas economizar. Mientras estás en la universidad...  
Will lloraba.  
-Adios mi pequeña..   
Bill sonrió tristemente y cerró los ojos.

Will siguió abrazándolo aunque sabía que su padre ya no estaba en ese cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y lo vió de pie junto a la cama, con su ropa de trabajo y unos años más joven, como cuando will era una pequeña de rizos alocados.  
-Lo sabías?  
-Desde que te escuché hablando con la abuela cuando tenias seis.  
Will sonrió.  
-Que se siente morir?  
Los ojos de Will estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
-Este sentimiento, la sensación de este abrazo...no lo sueltes.. No lo sueltes nunca, hasta que te toque irte a tí..

En el presente, de pie junto a la ventana de la cocina Will tomaba sorbos de agua helada mientras miraba por la ventana, hacia los bosques que rodeaban su propiedad. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejaba caer. Tomó aire y suspiró.

Caminaría por los bosques por un rato, para despejar la mente. Estaría solo. Winston no podía acompañarlo. Extrañamente el perro no podía alejarse más allá de doscientos metros a la redonda de la casa . Will sospechaba que era por que si lo hacía vería su ventana y aún no quería irse.

Era un buen perro, el cachorro que Will acarició a sus dieciocho años cuando su padre devolvia un refrigerador que habia reparado para la anciana que vivía sola en la misma cabaña que Will hoy habitaba.

Caminaba sin rumbo exacto entre los arboles y pensó en Hannibal. La extraña sonrisa cuando Will le dijo que no lo encontraba interesante. Will sonrió y pensó para sí <arrogante pomposo>. Luego pensó en la última vez que había estado con alguien.

En la universidad Will había conocido a Mathew. Habían conectado inmediatamente. Era cariñoso, gracioso, atento casi perfecto. Mathew era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tenía un defecto. Cuando tomaba era violento. Nunca había atacado a Will, solo discutían. Discutían por todo y luego quería forzar a Will a tener sexo. Will lo corría del apartamento y le decía que no volviera hasta que estuviera sobrio. Cuando Mathew volvía, era todo amor y disculpas.

Cada vez tenían más problemas. Mathew decía que era por la nueva manera de vestir de Will. Will se defendía diciendo que asi se sentía cómodo. Mathew se burló diciendo que solo lo quería alrededor como barba. Will se molestó y lo corrió. Esa vez no lo perdonaria. Mathew lo buscaba y le rogaba que lo perdonara, que había sido por el alcohol. Pero Will sabía que no era cierto. A pesar de todo, lo perdonó a cambio de que le dejará en paz y respetara su fluidéz de género. Todo iba bien de nuevo. Mathew dejó de beber.

Alana habia sido la mejor amiga de Will desde el primer año en la universidad. Ya en el último año Alana llegaba mucho a su apartamento para prepararse juntos para los finales.

Un día Will aviso a Mathew que llegaría tarde en la noche por que estaba en la biblioteca buscando bibliografía. Se le hizo tarde y salió de la biblioteca cuando eran casi las once. Pero con la satisfacción de que tenía todo el trabajo casi listo.

Entró al apartamento despacio pensando que Mathew dormía y escuchó gemidos en la habitación. Se detuvo, el corazon le latía fuerte. Tomó aire y avanzó silenciosamente por la oscuridad hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación, que estaba entreabierta.

Su corazón se destrozó. Ahi en la cama el hombre que amaba yacía sobre su mejor amiga...Alana. Ella gemía mientras Mathew la penetraba una y otra vez.

Will encendió la luz y ambos se detuvieron. Mathew se giró.  
-Bebe, no es lo que parece...yo...  
-Toma tus cosas y vete Mathew...  
Dijo Will con una voz dura y los ojos furiosos.  
-Will... perdóname... yo... pensaba en ti.. era ti a quien yo...  
-CALLATE, ALANA!  
Gritó Will.  
-Bebé, hablaremos mañana de cuerdo?  
Will no contestó y fue a la cocina a esperar que se fueran. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y empezó aprepararse un café de medianoche. Alana se acercó temerosa a la puerta de la cocina y dijo entre sollozos suaves.  
-Will, perdóname...  
Will le daba la espalda.

-Adiós, Alana....No quiero verte más..

Will creía que no la vería más hasta que años después coincidieron en dar clases en la academia del FBI.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Hannibal dibujaba a Will. Su conversación forzada y sus ademanes descorteses habían dejado una impresión en él. Pero lo que más le despertaba la curiosidad era los escasos segundos en los que la expresión de Will había cambiado durante el intercambio de palabras.

En un momento Will se había distraído de las palabras de Jack y había fijado su mirada a la izquierda de la silla de Hannibal y había sonreído. Una sonrisa genuina que duró unos segundos. Tan poderosa que se insertó sin permiso en la mente de Hannibal. La sonrisa que estaba dibujado ahora.

Ahora deseaba descifrar su persona. Conocerlo mejor. Volver a ver esa sonrisa y saber el por qué de ella. Era la primera vez en muchos años que activamente deseaba perseguir la conexión con alguien. Sabía que por las habilidades de Will el trabajo debia pasarle factura al cuerpo. Se notaba en sus ojeras. Tendría pesadillas seguramente. Se aprovecharía de eso para acercarse a él de una manera menos artificial.

Hannibal sonrió y bajo la libreta de dibujo. Había terminado y sabía que sería uno de tantos dibujos que haría en el futuro.

Unos días después en un hotel de paso unos toques suaves en la puerta de su habitación, despertaron a Will del escaso sueño que logró esa noche. Había vuelto a soñar con Mathew. Ya no se despertaba con miedo, temblando, pero si agotado. Cuando dejaría de tener la misma pesadilla.

Se incorporó lentamente y fue hacia la puerta mientras limpiaba sus ojos.   
-ya voy..ya voy.. que demonios.  
Dijo soez solo para sí.  
Cuando abrió la puerta se congeló.  
Ahi frente a él todo traje elegante, perfume atrayente y sonrisa preparada.. estaba Hannibal.  
-Buen día, Will.

Will estaba estupefacto. Lo había encontrado en un momento muy vulnerable. Will estaba en camisola, una muy traslucida de tanto uso y boxers. Se moría de pena.

Hannibal absorbió con placer la vista frente a él e inhaló el suave perfume de Will. Su perfume natural. Admiró sus curvas y sus músculos por un momento para depositar su mirada en los ojos azules de Will.  
-Donde está, Jack?  
-Me temo que la aventura será tuya y mía este dia. Puedo pasar?  
-ahhh... si si mmm...buenos días.  
Will le cedió el paso.

Conversaron sobre el caso y sobre la manera en como Jack percibía a Will. Will le agradeció el desayuno a Hannibal. Verdaderamente estaba delicioso y no habia comido nada la noche anterior.

Will miró a la derecha de Hannibal. Ahí estaba otra vez la misma pequeña de cabello rubio y vestido blanco manchado en sus bordes con sangre. La niña le sonrió y Will hizo lo mismo. No podía conversar con ella frente a Hannibal. No deseaba hacerlo.

Después de comer Hannibal se levantó y empezó a recoger todos los contenedores de comida. Le dijo amablemente que lo esperaría en el vehículo. Will asintió y vió como la niña se despedía también con un gesto de su pequeña mano, mientras seguía al lado de Hannibal que ya caminaba hacia su vehículo y Will hizo lo mismo.

Quien era esa niña. Percibía que había muerto de una manera violenta, pero también que tenía una conexión muy fuerte con Hannibal. Tal vez algún día podría preguntarle quién era y porque no había atravesado su ventana cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Gracias a innumerables almas con las que había conversado, Will sabía que en determinado momento después de la muerte se aparecía una ventana a las almas y que ése era el pasaje al otro lado. Nadie sabía decirle que era lo que esperaba tras la ventana, solo que sentían que debían ir. Para que esta niña hubiese ignorado ese llamado, significaba que tenía un sentimiento muy profundo por Hannibal. Will estaba intrigado.

Muchos dias después, Will estaba en casa preparándose para dormir mientras sorbía lentamente su whiskey frente a la chimenea. Se llevaba cada vez mejor con Hannibal ya no se sentía incómodo, pero tampoco bajaba la guardia. Hannibal le había agendado los jueves a las siete de la noche. Y de vez en cuando le llevaba de su glorioso café cuando coincidían en el laboratorio o en una escena de crímen.

Hannibal parecía respetarlo y aceptarlo. No le incomodaba que Will fuese fluido de genero. No como les incomodaba a sus ex colegas de la policia de New Orleans. Pero esos dias de comentarios a susurros y de posturas prejuiciosas de sus colegas habían quedado en el pasado. Will estaba cómodo con su cuerpo y con su manera de vestir. Y a Hannibal parecía agradarle más por su intelecto que por lo que tenia entre las piernas.

Will suspiró. Debía dejar de pensar en Hannibal. Es cierto que hacía tiempo no tenia una amistad sincera o mucho menos un romance. Después de la amarga experiencia con Mathew ya no buscaba activamente a las personas. Pero extrañaba el contacto. Por eso había empezado una delicada amistad con Beverly. Bryan y Jimmy parecían haberse ablandado a su presencia también. Tenía a Winston, aunque no pudiera acompañarlo lejos de la casa., era agradable tenerlo cerca.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras miraba las flamas de la chimenea, cuando Winston empezó a gruñir. Will se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y empezó a escudriñar con la vista los alrededores de la propiedad. No lograba ver nada fuera de lo normal a pesar de que había luna llena. Al empezar el borde de los arboles estaba muy oscuro para ver si alguien se escondía entre ellos.

Winston seguía gruñendo y de repente se detuvo. Una silueta blanca se acercaba a la casa. Parecía una pequeña niña. Will sonrió.

Hannibal se ocultaba entre los arboles y cuando iba a avanzar para revelar su forma algo inesperado pasó. Will empezó a hablar, pero no se dirigía a Hannibal.  
-Hola pequeña. Me seguiste a casa? . como te llamas? mi nombre es Will.  
Misha? Gusto en conocerte Misha. Este es Winston. Puedes verlo?   
Dijo Will sonriendo a la pequeña.

Hannibal esta petrificado. Sabía que Will hablaba con las almas, pero estaba hablando con Misha... Porque?.. eso solo significaba que misha estuvo con Hannibal todo el tiempo, todos esos años. Eso explicaba las sonrisas furtivas de Will alrededor de él. Esa sonrisa que había dibujado tantas veces desde diferentes ángulos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en su pecho crecio una presión, pero se controló para poder seguir escuchando el intercambio.

-Me alegra que puedas verlo. Es un buen perro. Tal vez quieras jugar con él?

La niña le sonrió y Will pudo ver el parecido entre su sonrisa y la de Hannibal.

\- Hannibal...es tu hermano?  
La niña asintió con la cabeza y le dijo como le gustaba llamarlo. La niña dijo que will le agradaba mucho a su hannibal y que podia llamarlo de la misma forma que ella lo hacía.  
-jaja no creo que le guste que lo llame hanni.

Rio Will encantado. 

Era muy agradable estar cerca de la niña. Percibía amor y calma. La niña era feliz cerca de Hannibal. No percibía miedo ni enojo, ni ira como con las demás almas.

Hannibal no podía más . Haría lo que vino a hacer y se iría a casa con la felicidad saber que su hermanita estaba con él todo el tiempo.

Will y la niña estaban sentados en los escalones del porche. Winston descansaba a sus pies. La niña miró hacia los arboles y Will siguió su mirada. Winston empezó a gruñir nuevamente. Will se puso de pie y volteó a ver a la niña. Ella miraba con una pequeña sonrisa hacia los arboles.

-Amigo tuyo?

Dijo Will un poco nervioso.  
Ella solo rio encantada y desapareció.

De los arboles salía lentamente una sombra oscura y muy alta. La luz de la luna le permitió ver a Will unas astas como de venado que surgían de la cabeza de la criatura que ahora podia ver con claridad. Tenía el cuerpo delgado casi esquelético y la piel y los ojos de olor negro. Sus ojos tenian un brillo rojizo al tocarlos la luz de la luna.

  
La criatura se acercó y a cien metros de will se arrodilló. en su mano habia una delicada rosa de color naranja pálido y la depósito en el suelo. Se incorporo, hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar de regreso a los arboles.

Will salio de su asombro y dijo débilmente en un susurro  
-Gracias...  
Pero no se movió de donde estaba hasta varios minutos despues. Winston ya no gruñía.  
Will camino hasta donde estaba la rosa, la tomó y la olió. dijo suavemente otra vez.  
-Gracias...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantan las orejas de Hugh Dancy

  
Capítulo 5

Los días pasaban y una vez a la semana la criatura le daba a Will una rosa de distino color. Will tuvo que comprar un florero de vidrio para tenerlas. Lo curioso es que por alguna extraña magia no se marchitaban. A Will le encantaba verlas durante la cena.

Sabía que había la posibilidad de que la criatura fuese la causante de los asesinatos del chesapeake ripper. Tenía miedo pero no a morir. Si la criatura lo quisiese muerto ya lo habría hecho.

Pensaba mientras desayunaba una comida recalentada que Hannibal le había dado el día anterior, con la excusa de que había empacado demasiado. Will sonrió. Le gustaba la atención y aunque aún no coqueteaban, Will sabía que el buen Dr. Lecter sentía atracción hacia él. Se sentía alagado pero también temía actuar por la inseguridad que habia plantado Mathew años atrás.

Mathew Brown había sido el perfecto novio hasta que Will le había confesado que era de genero fluido. Mathew siempre se quejaba de que cada vez más Will parecía optar por un look más masculino que por el look femenino con que lo había conocido. Will estuvo devastado cuando le dijo que no le gustaba mucho su nueva imagen.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese Jack. Y como nada en esta vida sale como uno quiere... resultó ser Jack.

  
Varias horas después de la hora de almuerzo se encontraban Hannibal y Will abandonando una escena de crímen ya procesada.  
-Dios tengo tanta hambre. Hannibal por favor dime que trajiste algo.  
Will se había mal acostumbrado a los siempre deliciosos alimentos del Dr. Lecter.  
Will pensaba para sus adentros < si Hannibal cree que va a ganar mis favores con comida gourmet... va muy bien>  
Hannibal sonrió y dijo.  
-Will. Me temo que esta vez no estaba preparado para la llamada de Jack. Te molestaría que almorzáramos en algún lugar cercano ?. Yo invito.  
-Si tu invitas? ok.  
Will sonrió un poco. Lo que cada vez se volvía más común en la presencia de Hannibal.

Almorzaron juntos en un pequeño establecimiento cercano. A Will le encantó la comida. Hablaron del caso que Will acababa de resolver. Dos hermanos gemelos que habían asesinado a sus propios padres por la fortuna. La policía no tenía nada de evidencia contra los hermanos, solo pistas que no eran concluyentes hasta que llamaron a Will, quien le brindó la información necesaria a Jack. Tras un breve interrogatorio a los aterrorizados (por la figura de Jack) hermanos , los jovenes confesaron. Era un caso que había estado frío por un tiempo y el FBI había solicitado ayuda explícita a Jack quien había optado por buscar la ayuda de Will.

Hannibal prometió que volverían al restaurante si la oportunidad se presentaba.  
Will le sonrió y le dijo bromeando.  
-jaja cuidado Dr. Lecter. Suena a que está coqueteando con el ghostwhisperer.  
Will se petrificó cuando sintió que la mano de Hannibal acariciaba los dedos de su mano para luego cubrirla.  
-Espero que mis intenciones sean muy claras entónces.  
Hannibal sonrió coqueto. Will se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza. Giró su mano para entrelazar los dedos con los de Hannibal y sonrío un poco sin levantar la mirada.  
Hannibal pensó que nunca había visto unas orejas más lindas ni tan rojas...

Esa tarde cuando Hannibal acompañó a Will a su vehículo le dió un delicado beso en los labios. Will se petrificó unos segundos. Sintió como una corriente de energía lo atravesaba. El Dr. Lecter le gustaba y le gustaba mucho. Will estaba frito. Empezó a devolver el beso y Hannibal rozó con la punta de su lengua las comisuras de sus labios. Will abrió su boca para profundizar el beso. La lengua de Hannibal la invadió.

Cuando terminó el beso, Will jadeaba y al bastardo de Hannibal le brillaban los ojos.

Era una beso increíble. Se despidieron.

  
Camino a casa Will recibió un mensaje de texto de Beverly.  
-Más te vale que mañana me expliques que hacía la lengua del Dr. Lecter en tu garganta. (emoji de guiño, emoji de beso con guiño).  
Will rió a carcajadas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A este punto habrán notado que estoy describiendo casos reales. Viejitos pero reales. Obviamente he cambiado los nombres de las victimas.

Capítulo 6

Hannibal se dirigía al llevarle el almuerzo a Will. Una costumbre que habia desarrollado a lo largo de las d semanas. Iban despacio a petición de Will. Y debido a ello solo habian besos furtivos en labios y manos. Hannibal disfrutaba los últimos por que hacían ruborizar de una manera deliciosa a Will.

Hannibal caminaba por los pasillos cuando notó a Alana cerrando la puerta de la que parecía ser su oficina.

-Alana que placer coincidir. Como has estado?  
Alana se sorprendió y sonrió.  
-Hannibal!. Yo muy bien y tú? A que se debe tu presencia por acá?  
-Vengo a almorzar con Will. Le traje algo que tal quiza le distraiga del estrés del día a día.  
Alana lo vio pensativa y le sonrió triste.  
-Oh... seguro debe ser delicioso como todo lo que preparas.  
-Es mi versión de gumbo. Espero hacerle honores. Hannibal rio coqueto.  
Alana lo miró y puso su mano sobre su bíceps y dijo en voz baja.  
-Hannibal...Will es muy especial...para mí. Espero que sepas apreciarlo tanto o más que yo.  
-No lo dudes. Mis afectos por Will van creciendo y sorpendiendome más cada día.  
Sonrió hannibal.  
Alana deslizó lentamente su mano desde el bíceps de Hannibal hasta su muñeca y lo soltó.

En ese momento la gente que caminaba por los pasillos despejó un poco y ambos vieron a unos metros a Will. Con la mirada furiosa. Will se giró y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a ellos.

Hannibal empezó a dar unos pasos y lo llamó. Alana se quedó donde estaba. Hannibal logró alcanzar a Will y le tomó de la muñeca. Will se giró y le dijo con ojos fríos.  
-Ahora no, Hannibal.  
-Will...  
Will nunca había visto confusión y tristeza al mismo tiempo en el rostro de Hannibal. Sabía que solo eran celos y que Hannibal nunca le había dado una razón para dudar de él.  
Will suspiró y dijo triste.  
\- Te buscaré cuando esté más calmado, bueno. Solo necesito tiempo y espacio para ventilar.  
Will sonrió triste y le apretó la mano a Hannibal. Se giró y empezó a caminar..

Hannibal resignado volvio al lado de Alana y la miró como cuestionándola.  
Alana suspiró y dijo en voz baja.  
-El nunca va a perdonarme..  
-Por qué?  
Alana dijo algo que solo trajo más preguntas a la mente de Hannibal.  
-Will y yo tenemos historia...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... acá esta el asalto frustrado y asesinato gráfico.   
> No tengo beta asi q los errores son mios.disculpen.

Capítulo 7

Will estaba en su cama . No podía dormir. Habían pasado dos días sin contactar a Hannibal. Era demasiado tiempo y lo extrañaba. Debía contarle sobre su pasado si quería avanzar en la relación y abonar a la confianza. Se lo contaría.

En eso pensaba cuando vió a Misha acercarce a la cama. Ella le sonrió, le dió un beso en la mejilla y le deseó buenas noches. Will hizo lo mismo y cerró sus ojos. Esta vez logró dormir.

Varias horas después Will, daba vueltas en su cama y gemía. Tenía una pesadilla sobre Mathew otra vez. Sudaba y tenía las sábanas enrolladas en las piernas. Cuando sintió una mano que acariciaba su cabello, despertó y vió al Wendigo sentado a su lado en la cama. Le sonrió y por primera vez tomó la mano huesuda que con garras afiladas le había acariciado tiernamente. Le dijo en un susurro.  
-Quedate por favor. No quiero estar solo.  
El Wendigo asintió.  
Winston vió todo el intercambio he hizo un sonido de descontento o fastidio y se giró hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

Los jueves eran los días que Will tenía las sesiones con Hannibal pero, desde que iniciaron su relación, esos días se habían convertido en deliciosas cenas en casa de Hannibal. Después de hablar de todo un poco y de que Hannibal tocara algún instrumento para Will, lo dejaba ir a casa con un beso y un abrazo de cuerpo entero. Asi todos los jueves al volver a casa Will se duchaba, cambiaba a camisola y boxers. Se servía un whiskey y se sentaba en los escalones del porche a esperar por su rosa mientras sorbía su trago.

Durante esas noches el wendigo se sentaba en el suelo a escuchar a Will hablar de todo en silencio. No hablaba pero a Will eso no le incomodaba, era refrescante más bien. Una noche, después de varios jueves, Will le dijo.  
-Ven, siéntate a mi lado. No tengo miedo.  
Dijo Will mientras sonreía un poco. Asi pasaron sus noches de jueves. Will le contaba sobre su vida y su trabajo y el wendigo escuchaba he inclinaba la cabeza donde debía dar respuestas.

  
Esta noche Will estaba más tranquilo. Sostenía la mano del wendigo mientras pensaba. Ambos sentados en la cama con la espalda en la pared.  
-Gracias por quedarte conmigo. De vez en cuando tengo la misma pesadilla..  
Will sentía que podía abrirse con la criatura, así que empezó a contarle sobre su más oscuro secreto.

En el último año de la universidad, un mes después de cortar relación con Mathew por haberlo encontrado con Alana en su cama y acabar la amistad con la misma. Will se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación cuando escuchó unos golpes fuertes en la puerta. Abrió medio dormido y Mathew lo empujó para entrar. Estaba ebrio y apestaba a licor. Parecía que había estado bebiendo todo el día o varios días.

-Will, bebé, lo sssiento.  
Dijo Mathew arrastrando la lengua por causa del licor.   
-Sé que me dijiste que no volviera, pero te extraño bebé.  
Mathew quiso abrazarlo pero Will se escurrió de entre sus manos y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina donde recordó que había dejado olvidado su celular. Llamaría a la policía si Mathew no se iba por su cuenta.

Mathew lo siguió. Will tomó su celular y se lo mostró a Mathew.  
\- O te vas ya mismo o llamo a la policia.  
Mathew ya lo tenía por la cintura contra el pantry y lo iba a besar cuando se petrificó por la amenaza de Will. Luego sonrió y dijo mientras metía su mano en el boxer de Will para acariciar sus nalgas.  
-Shhh. Tranquila bebé. Papá te hará sentir bien en un segundo..

Will empezó a marcar . Mathew le arrebató el celular y lo arrojó lejos. Le tomó de las muñecas y las cruzó forzadamente tras su espalda.  
-No lo harás bebé, porque vamos a resolver ésto como en los viejos tiempos...  
Y empezó a besar su cuello de manera que lo babeaba más que lo que besaba. Will empezó a retorcerse por el asco y para tratar de liberar su muñecas.  
Mathew soltó una de sus muñecas y en un movimiento rápido levantó la camisola para succionar uno de sus pezones ávidamente.  
-Basta Mathew! No quiero saber nada de tí , déjame en paz!. Vete con Alana..

  
Will con el brazo libre le halaba del pelo para alejarlo de sí, pero parecía más bien darle más ánimos por que Mathew succionaba con mas fuerzas ambos pezones.  
Will le dió un rodillazo certero entre las piernas. Mathew cayó al suelo de rodillas y gruño de ira.

Will bajo su camisola y recogió su celular del piso.  
-Bebé. No estoy de humor para jugar...  
Will que le daba la espalda se quedó quieto al oír peligro en su tono. Se giró lentamente y vió que Mathew tenía en la mano un cuchillo..

Empezó a correr en un segundo hacia la ventana de la sala donde sabía que había una escalera para incendios. Era su única oportunidad.

Mathew corrió tras él pero con sus reflejos lentos por la ebriedad no puedo alcanzarlo antes de que saltara por la ventana hacia la escalera.

Will logró bajar un grupo de peldaños pero Mathew lo alcanzó y haló su cabello fuertemente hasta que su cabeza estuvo en un ángulo incómodo. Mathew rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Will, puso el cuchillo en su cuello y le hizo un pequeño rasgullo que le dejó una marca rojiza desde abajo de la oreja hasta donde empezaba el borde de su camisola.

Will temblaba pero se propuso mantener la calma y seguirle el juego hasta que viera la oportunidad de desarmarlo.

-Vamos a la cama, bebé...  
Mathew empezó a besar a Will con ímpetu. Will se dejó besar, pero no cerró los ojos y gimió cuando vió que la mano con el cuchillo acunaba su rostro. Entonces vió su oportunidad..

Estaban parados en el borde de la plataforma y las barandas de soporte estaban sarrosas y partidas. Will empujó con todas su fuerzas a Mathew que con el peso de su cuerpo rompió las barandas y cayó cuatro pisos al vacío. No sin antes cortar levemente el brazo derecho de Will.

Will respiraba aceleradamente. Se asomó al borde y vió el cuerpo de Mathew con una pierna en un ángulo extraño. Suspiró y bajó temblando las escaleras hasta donde estaba Mathew.

Se acercó para ver si estaba vivo. Mathew jadeaba y trataba de hablar. Will vió el cuchillo en el suelo, lo tomó y dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Adios , bebé.  
Lo apuñaló en el corazón.

Logró mover el cuerpo hasta un auto chatarra que estaba en la esquina. Estaba abierto. Metió el cuerpo en el maletero y condujo hasta una playa cercana. Buscó casas de verano desocupadas. Que no tuviesen seguridad ni cámaras. Parqueó cerca de una. Le arrancó cabellos a Mathew. Se puso las botas de él y tomó su camisa. Tuvo la precaución de usar guantes y taparse el cabello con un gorro de baño.

Entró a la casa. Desordenó el contenido del congelador. Vació varias botellas de licor y dejo manchas de licor en la sala. Encendió el TV y de la billetera de Mathew sacó la foto de ellos de cuando eran novios. La rompió en pedazos y la desparramó por la sala. Tomó uno de los cuchillos de la cocina que era idéntico al que usó para apuñalarlo y dejó el cabello de Mathew en el piso y la camisa en una silla frente  al TV. Salió y dejó la puerta abierta. Tomó una de las botellas que había vaciado y dejó una medio llena, volvió al auto y roso todas con los labios de Mathew para llenarlas de saliva. Volvió a la casa a dejarlas por toda la mesa de la sala.

Condujo hacia una zona desolada de la playa. Hasta llegar a un precipicio cercano al agua. Sacó el cuerpo del maletero sin dejar que arrastraran sus pies. Tuvo que usar mucha fuerza. Apretó la herida del pecho de Mathew para que saliera sangre y cayera en el suelo y arrojó el cuerpo al abismo. Luego arrojó las botas y los cuchillos lo más lejos que pudo. Las corrientes se llevarían todo esa noche.

Retrocedió el vehículo hasta la línea de casas y regresó a pié al borde del precipicio. Empezó a borrar en reversa las huellas de zapatos y de llantas de auto usando hojas y volvió al auto, condujo hasta el callejón dónde lo tomó y lo estacionó en el mismo lugar. Cuando llegó al departamento reviso el área donde cayó Mathew y limpió de evidencia el suelo, el auto y la escalera.

Era muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano así que no había nadie en esas calles. Y ese era un callejón vacío, oscuro y lleno de contenedores de basura. Se desnudó al borde de la escalera. Abrió una de las tantas bolsas de basura que había, la vació y depositó su ropa y sus pantuflas en ella, quemaría todo. Subió descalzo y desnudo por la escalera de emergencia hacia su departamento.

Se dió una ducha y restregó con fuerza todas las partes donde lo había tocado o besado Mathew. Limpió su departamento, las ventanas y el celular. Quemó la bolsa con ropa y se dispuso a una larga noche de insomnio.

Una semana después la policía lo estaba interrogando. Actuó bien su papel de ex pareja consternada. Sus ojos llenos lágrimas, que eran reales. El caso se congeló meses después. No habían sospechosos ni pruebas. Entónces ,tras la graduación, Will se mudó a la cabaña que su padre le había comprado.

Todo esto lo contó con una voz suave y sin dejar de soltar la mano del wendigo. Le contó que veía al fantasma de Mathew y que él le miraba con ira en su departamento. Que cuando llegó a la cabaña una semana después conoció a Winston. Desde entónces estaba solo. Le contó de como a petición de Alana volvieron a reanudar la amistad cuando coincidieron en el trabajo, ambos como profesores en la Academia, y le contó de la noche en que nuevamente cortó amistad con Alana por haberlo lastimado otra vez hace un año.

Cuando terminó estaba bostezando. El wendigo se levantó. Se inclinó hacia él y le beso tiernamente los labios. Una pequeña presión que le despertó el deseo. Después se retiró lentamente con una sonrisa para desaparecer en el bosque.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Capítulo 8

Habían pasado tres días de silencio radial y Hannibal empezaba a impacientarse. Estaba frente a la chimenea en el estudio. Tomaba sorbos pequeños de su vino. Pensaba mientras miraba la llamas, sobre el tipo de relacion de Will con Alana y sobre lo mucho que deseaba que Mathew estuviera vivo para hacerlo sufrir durante un largo tiempo y luego dejar que Will lo terminara. Pero se enorgullecía en saber que Will era fuerte y capaz de cubrir su propio rastro. No solo era de una inteligencia y belleza sublime también era un predador capaz.   
  
Por otro lado se resentía de la actuación de Alana hacía un año. No podía aceptar que una colega tan inteligente hubiese ofendido de tal manera a su querido Will. Tenía ganas de convertirla en un festín para Will. Sabía que el origen del problema era su antigua fijación con Will y el alcohol sólo había servido de inhibidor. Estaba decepcionado de su colega.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y pensó en esa noche y cuanto le hubiese gustado estar cerca de Will en ese momento.

Hace un año cuando Will y Alana empezaban a reparar la amistad perdida. Era un viernes después del trabajo mientras caminaban hacia sus respecrivos vehículos.

-Buenas noches Alana, te veo el lunes.  
Alana se detuvo y con duda le preguntó.  
-ummm ...will que te parece unos tragos por los viejos tiempos?  
-No sé. Tengo exámenes que calificar...  
-Vamos Will, puedes hacerlo mañana.. vamos..yo invito  
Will rió incómodo.  
\- Esta bien pero si me estrello camino a Wolftrap, me cubrirás en todas las reuniones de personal..ok?  
-Que dramático.. vamos.  
Alana se agarró de su brazo. Will se sintió incómodo pero lo dejó pasar.

En el bar tomaban cerveza, pero estaba tan lleno que decidieron ir a casa de Alana. Si se embriagaba Will podía dormir en el sofa.

Alana preparó unas tapas para ambos y pusieron la TV. Alana quería ver algo de romance y Will se quejó pero terminó resignándose.  
-ahhh no. Por que tenemos que ver justo eso?  
-Callate. "Ella enchanted" es una película muy buena.  
-mmm no me gusta ese actor.. fancy dancy algo...  
-jajaja Hugh Dancy! que malo eres. Pero si es un gran actor.  
-ñaa, si bueno... la siguiente película la elijo yo.

Comieron y tomaron mucho. Will estaba en su camisa y se habia enrrollado las mangas. Tenía el cabello alborotado. Alana estaba fascinada. Will siempre le había atraído desde que lo conoció, pero no pudo actuar por que Mathew se adelantó. Así que se resignó y después de lo que pasó con Mathew perdió la esperanza de volver a intentarlo, más aún cuando perdió contacto. Sin embargo nunca lo olvidó. Se había acostado con Mathew porque el la buscó.

Esa noche que llegó a buscar a Will y no lo encontró Mathew la invitó a pasar para esperarlo. Cuando Mathew intentó besarla la sorprendió lo mucho que olía al perfume de Will y sus sabanas olían a él. Alana solo tenía que cerrar sus ojos he imaginarse que estaba haciendo el amor con Will. Fue tan fácil y ella estaba tan llena de deseo por Will que no se resistió.

Mientras tenían sexo ella le preguntó a Mathew si asi le gustaba a Will. Mathew ni se inmutó y empezó contarle todo lo que le hacia a Will cuando estaban juntos. Ella guardó la informacion sin saber que Mathew le mentía.

El alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y se estaba excitando. Will estaba recostado con su cabeza en la pared mientras su cuerpo descansaba en la cama. Alana tiró al viento toda precaución. Se le montó encima y empezó a besarlo. Will se resistía y le decía que se calmara , que se detuviera. Que estaba ebria. Alana uso su fuerza para forzarlo a acostarse completamente en la cama. Will seguía hablando y tratando de apartar sus manos pero Alana no escuchaba, solo recordaba las palabras de Mathew y actuó rápido.

Le quitó la camisa rápidamente y Will intentó levantarse pero ella lo empujó nuevamente a la cama.  
-Alana, basta.! Reacciona!  
Alana tomó las muñecas de Will y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza.  
Will estaba en pánico. No entendía por qué Alana actuaba así, solo le recordó la noche que Mathew intentó forzarlo a tener sexo. La noche que terminó en muerte.

El shock de la repetición lo hizo congelarse por unos segundos lo que le permitió a Alana meter la lengua en su boca y manosear sus senos a través de su binder. Alana dijo.  
-mmm así te gusta., como te lo hacía Mathew?...

Esa frase fue lo que lo sacó de su estupor. Se llenó de ira y le dió un puñetazo con toda su fuerza.  
Alana yacía en el suelo, con la mano cubriendo su mejilla. Lo veía sorprendida.

-No me toques, Alana. Me querías forzar a tener sexo contigo... Te dije que no y no te detuviste?...Eso te dijo Mathew? que así me gustaba?... No quiero volver a verte Alana . No me dirijas la palabra o te acerques a mí o pondré un queja en recursos humanos.

Will tomó su camisa y se fué a casa. Sabía que si la denunciaba habría consecuencias para ambos. Gracias al prejuicio y moretón en la mejilla de Alana lo haría ver como su atacante y no como la víctima. Por acuerdo tácito ninguno de los dos habló de lo sucedido y Alana no volvió a buscarlo. Solo le envío un mensaje de texto pidiendo perdón, pero Will la bloqueó de sus contactos y desde entónces la trató como si no existiera.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sufrido Will y en la persona fuerte que había resurgido de esas situaciones, Hannibal tomaba su vino pausadamente. Lo sorprendieron toques en su puerta. Era tarde , cerca de las 10 pm. Solo podía ser ... se levantó rápido y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y ahí con unas libras menos de peso, ojeras bajo sus ojos y una sonrisa triste, estaba Will.  
-Hola, siento la hora...puedo pasar?  
Hannibal asintió con la cabeza y le cedió el paso.

En el estudio, Will se sentó en el sofá y Hannibal se sentó en un sillón.

-Hannibal, ven aquí.   
Hannibal se sentó cautelosamente a su lado. Will le tomó la mano y le miró a los ojos.   
-Quiero esto, sabes que sí... y para eso necesito contarte todo de mi pasado... y si después...no quieres continuar... está bien.  
Will tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Hannibal acunó su rostro con su mano.  
-Will, claro que quiero...

Will sonrió y cayeron algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Hannibal le dió un beso en los labios y le tomó ambas manos. Will suspiró. Hannibal se levantó y trajo dos vasos de whiskey, le dió uno y se sentó a su lado nuevamente.

Will le contó sobre Mathew y sobre como había sido de tumultuosa su relación, sobre la noche que lo mató y ocultó su cuerpo. No omitió ningún detalle y sobre como Alana en el calor del licor quiso atacarlo sexualmente. Le contó sobre su abuela muerta con quien habló desde los seis años y sobre su padre, sobre su tiempo en la policia de New Orleans y sobre su perro fantasma Winston. Por último le contó sobre Misha y sobre el wendigo.

Al final Will lo miró a los ojos y esperó. Hannibal sonrió y le dijo que le encantaría conversar con Misha si Will le permitía una noche de esas. Ambos pusieron los vasos aparte.

Will suspiró aliviado, empezó a reir y luego a llorar. Hannibal lo abrazó con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia sí de modo que estaban acostados en el sofá. Will encima de Hannibal y Hannibal acariciando su cabello.

Pasaron media hora así y de repente Will tomó valor, suspiró y le dijo.  
-Hannibal?...  
-mmmm

-te amo...  
Hannibal se detuvo y levantó la cabeza. Will lo miró y Hannibal empezó a besarlo hasta que los besos se volvieron más y más apasionados. Hannibal lo abrazaba fuerte y acariciaba su pelo y entónces cuando Will suspiró, Hannibal invadió su boca con su lengua. Will gimió y continuaron besándose ardientemente hasta que Will debió parar por aire. Estaban excitados. Will podía sentir como Hannibal lo estaba contra su estómago. Will tomó más aire y dijo.  
-Debo irme.. tengo una lectura temprano..  
-Te amo, Will.  
-ahh....  
-Yo tambien te amo, Will...  
Dijo Hannibal mientras acariciaba el rostro de Will.

Will sonrió y le dió un beso. Luego descansó su frente en la de Hannibal.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Ese fin de semana. Will se levantó temprano. Tomó café y se duchó. Como hacia calor no se puso ropa interior solo la camisa de franela más vieja y suave que encontró y unos shorts de tela jeans muy cortos que tenía de la época de la universidad. Hacía calor y sintió el deseo de caminar por la propiedad. Se puso su botas y rascó detras de la oreja de Winston.  
-Hasta luego amigo...

Estaba pensándo en el último caso. En una bodega de alquiler yacía desintegrado por químicos industriales el cuerpo del Sr. Harper, esposo y padre de dos niños, dentro de un barril de metal.

Jack gritó que despejaran la escena. Hannibal se estaba retirando cuando Will le tomó de la mano. Hannibal se sorprendió.  
-Quedate...  
Will le sonrió y soltó su mano. Hannibal retrocedió unos pasos y se mantuvo en silencio. Will respiró profundo y se dirigió al Sr. Harper que estaba junto al barril, sentado en el suelo y mirando desconsolado hacia el suelo. Era un hombre delgado y alto, usaba pantalones de vestir grises y una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas, tenía el cabello canoso.

-Sr. Harper?  
El hombre se sorprendió y se puso de pie lentamente.  
-Puede verme? ...como es que usted puede verme y nadie más?   
-Si puedo...tengo esa habilidad desde niño.  
-....estoy muerto?... jaja claro que estoy muerto.. que estúpido..  
-Sr. Harper. Quiero ayudarlo. Quién le hizo esto?

-Hellen... ella me engaña..hace meses supongo. Con un hombre joven. Ellos... se besaron después que me..que me trajeron en el barril a esta bodega...  
-Usted tenía seguro? Dinero en el banco?  
-Si. Tenía un seguro por quinientos mil si yo moría iría a los niños... yo le dije que me divorciaría de ella hace una semana..  
El Sr. Harper suspiró..  
-Hace una semana que estoy aquí.. Intenté salir del complejo.. pero no puedo pasar de la caseta del guarda...   
-Entiendo...  
-No le iba a dejar nada a ella, yo modifique todos los papeles, pero me faltaba ese seguro. ...la maldita debió averiguarlo...  
Luego miró con íra a Will.  
-La quiero muerta...  
-Sr. Harper...solo le puedo prometer que su muerte no quedará impune...  
-Gracias... y ahora que hago?.. cómo salgo de aquí?  
El Sr. Harper estaba aparentemente tranquilo, la tranquilidad que viene de aceptar el destino y reconocer que a veces uno no puede cambiarlo..  
\- Si ve una ventana, atraviesela.  
-La he visto cada noche... pero no quería acercarme sin saber que me habían encontrado..  
-Atravisela esta noche...todo estará bien.  
Will le dió una sonrisa triste.  
El Sr. Harper asintió con la cabeza.  
-Ese hombre detrás de usted... parece un demonio.   
-Lo sé.  
-No le preocupa?  
-Nop.  
Will le sonrió.

Will sintió frío en su mano izquierda. Bajó la miraba y vio a Misha.  
-No me agrada ese hombre... ofendió a hanni.  
Will le sonrió.  
-Hanni es bonito..  
-Si, lo es.  
Will miró a Hannibal y le sonrió coquetamente.  
-Es muy atractivo..  
Hannibal se sonrojó apenas y aclaró su garganta. Sonrió un poco a will.  
Misha rió encantada.

Cuando iban en el Bentley de Hannibal después de dejar la escena del crímen. Hannibal tomó la mano de Will y sin dejar de ver al camino le dijo.  
-Asumo que Misha estaba en la escena del crimen.  
-jaja sip. Dijo que eras bonito..  
-ah..Misha..  
Luego el rostro de Hannibal se endureció.  
Will lo notó pero esperaría a que Hannibal le dijese ue ocurría.  
-Will... hay algo que debo decirte sobre mí ... crees que podrías venir el sábado por la noche a cenar?  
-Claro...  
Will le tomó la mano y la apretó un poco.  
Hannibal la llevó a sus labios y la besó.  
-...gracias...

  
Will caminaba por los bosques pensando en que tal vez la noche siguiente Hannibal le contaría sobre su pasado. Se sobresaltó cuando vió a Misha a solo unos pasos frente a él. Misha soltó una risita y corrió hasta desvanecerse. Will sonrió. Ya no estaba sólo en el bosque.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una ramita romperse detrás de él. Cuando se giró sonrió con todo su rostro. Era el wendigo.  
-Hola..quieres caminar conmigo?  
El wendigo se acercó y empezaron a caminar lado a lado. En un momento Will le tomó de la mano y caminaron en silencio un tiempo. Will decidió que jugaría sucio, solo para divertirse un momento. Empezó a contarle sobre Hannibal, sobre sus cualidades y sobre su deliciosa comida y cuando empezó a decirle lo bien que besaba, el wendigo se detuvo.

-Te aburrí con mi...  
El wendigo acorraló a Will contra el tronco de un árbol grueso. Will se sorprendió, pero no tuvo miedo. El wendigo acarició con el dorso de sus dedos el rostro de Will mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Will estaba perdido en sus ojos negros tanto que no notó que el wendigo le desabrochó la camisa hasta que una brisa fría hizo que tuviera escalofríos y sus pezones se endurecieron.

Will respiraba rápidamente. El wendigo bajó hasta tener su cabeza a nivel del pecho de Will. Recorrió la circunferencia de la aureola de un pezón con el dorso de uno de sus dedos, cuidando de no lastimar a Will con sus garras. Will gimió débilmente. El wendigo besó suavemente el pezón . Will tomó sus astas para no colapsar. Y el wendigo se levantó lentamente. Will jadeaba. El wendigo le dió un beso despacio en los labios y sonrió mostrando su afilada dentadura. Will se ruborizó.

El wendigo se retiró lentamente por el mismo camino por donde habian caminado minutos antes. Will cerró sus ojos y se sentó lentamente en el suelo del bosque.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Will está de pie junto al borde de la autopista viendo como el equipo de forenses trabaja lo más rápido que podía sobre las cuarenta y un tumbas abiertas que contenían los cuerpos de jóvenes prostitutas y dos estudiantes de la escuela secundaria local. Hannibal esperaba recostado sobre el auto rentado que había tenido que alquilar al llegar a ese estado después de viajar juntos por avión.

Misha había abrazado la pierna de Hannibal, hasta que abrieron las primeras dos tumbas, después desapareció. Will y Hannibal observaban el procedimiento en silencio. Unos jóvenes que caminaban junto a la autopista habían descubierto una de las tumbas en el terreno gracias a que habían seguido un edor extraño. Aparentemente un animal silvestre había descubierto parte de un pie en putrefacción. Los jóvenes lo encontraron y bromeando decidieron cavar un poco para ver si era real. Habían salido corriendo a alertar a uno de los conductores que pasaban . Era la tumba más fresca, aparentemente de dos días atrás, según Beverly.

Algunos cuerpos tenían ropas que coincidían con la de víctimas de desapariciones reportadas durante los últimos dos años. El asesino no se había molestado en destruir la ropa. Había depositado todo en las fosas incluso bolsos. Lo único que faltaba era dinero y joyas. El asesino estaba muy confiado de que nunca lo atraparían o era muy tonto.

Will bajó la pequeña inclinación de tierra que lo llevaba al terreno baldío y se acerco a Beverly.  
-Hey, Graham craker.  
Will sonrió.  
-Hola, Beverly. Que tienes hasta ahora del más fresco?  
-mmm, no puedo estar cien por ciento segura hasta estar en mi laboratorio pero parece haber sido violada y asfixiada al mismo tiempo hasta su muerte...  
Will arrugó la cara y suspiró.  
-ammm, puedes ...verlas, Will?...  
-... si...  
-Oh..  
-Son muy jovenes...  
Dijo Will con tristeza.

-WILL!  
Will se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Jack. Empezó a caminar hacia donde él estaba.  
\- Aún no han terminado de procesar, pero me gustaría que ...hicieras lo tuyo..para que no estemos aquí todo el día..  
Will hizo una mueca a la frase de Jack y asintió con la cabeza.  
-TODO EL MUNDO, DESPEJE EL AREA POR CINCO MINUTOS!!  
Gritó Jack y los forenses se escurrieron como hormigas hacia los vehículos.  
Will estaba en el centro del campo y tomó aire. Miró hacia donde estaba Hannibal que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

Will miró a la primera chica que tenía cerca.  
-Hola ..estoy aquí para ayudarte. Cuál es tu nombre?  
La joven lo miró asombrada.  
-Puedes verme? ...   
-Si... a todas...  
La joven se llevó la mano a la boca y volteo hacía donde estaban las demás.  
y lo señalo.  
-EL PUEDE VERNOS!!!...

Todas voltearon al mismo tiempo y empezaron a rodearlo. Hablaban al mismo tiempo, todas o lloraban o gritaban llenas de ira , dolor e impotencia. Will se sintió cada vez más incómodo. Todas le gritaban que las ayudara, que atrapara al bastardo que lo hizo y una de ellas lo tomó por los brazos y le enterró las uñas en los biceps. Will sintió mucho frío y trato de zafarse. Empezó a gritar que lo soltaran. Algunas le tocaban los hombros, otras le gritaban que hiciera algo. Will entró en pánico.

-Basta, sueltenme, sueltenme!!! BASTA!!!  
Su visión se volvió turbia y se desplomó hacia atrás. El cuerpo sólido de alguien a su espalda lo sostenía. Lo último que vió fue el rostro asustado de Hannibal. Sintió que lo cargaban en brazos y se rindió a la inconsciencia.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Will despertó lentamente. Lo primero que notó es que estaba en una cama de sábanas blancas y muy suave. Empezó a incorporarse y se sostuvo en sus codos, pudo ver que estaba vestido en boxers y camiseta. La habitación del hotel era lujosa. Sonrió pensando en que nunca vería a Hannibal dormir en un motel de carretera.

Hannibal salió del baño vestido solo con unos pantalones de algodón por pijamas. Will tragó forzadamente y bajó la mirada. Hannibal se sento a su lado en la cama y le acarició la mejilla.  
-Will...te sientes mejor?. tienes hambre?  
Will se sentó en la cama y le tomó de la mano.  
-Gracias...gracias por estar.. ahí conmigo.  
Dijo Will con un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había experimentado algo como aquello. Tantas almas, furiosas, tocándolo..nunca había sentido tanto pánico.

Hannibal le acarició el rostro y le besó la frente.  
-Cuanto tiempo dormí?  
-4 horas.  
-Dios!. ya debe ser de noche!. ...gracias.. Hannibal.

En ese momento el estómago de will tomó la decisión de rugir. Will se sonrojó hasta las orejas y ambos rieron a carcajadas. La tensión se disipó.  
-Llamaré a servicio a la habitación.  
\- Sí, por favor, muero de hambre...

Después de comer en la cama. Una indulgencia que se permitió Hannibal por temor a que Will estuviera débil aún. Will decidió tomar una ducha. Tras la cual se puso su pijama favorita. El casi traslúcido camisolin y boxers. Se sonrojó frente al espejo mientras se vestía, pero tomo valor y salió del baño. Hannibal leía en su tableta, sentado en la cama. Alzó la vista y sonrió.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Hannibal, quién contestó y dijo que Will estaba despierto. Hannibal bajó el celular y sonó el de Will. Will contestó y se acomodó en la cama junto a Hannibal.   
-Hola, Jack.  
\- Estad bien, Will?  
-Si, estoy bien.  
-Bien. Dime qué te dijeron las víctimas?  
-Es un hombre de familia, casado, cuatro hijas adolescentes, más o menos la edad de algunas de las víctimas. La mayoría de ellas dicen haberlo visto en misa. ammm...las violaba y las estrangulaba. Morirían por asfixia. La víctima más antigua es de hace dos años..  
Will se restregó el seño y los ojos. Suspiró y continuó.  
-Jack... es el contador de la iglesia católica local...su apellido es Broderick...  
Jack gruñó.  
-Bien. Eso es todo?  
\- Es todo lo que logré descifrar de su gritos...  
-ohh. ammm ok. Will descansa. Te llamaré luego.  
-Buenas noches , Jack.

Will depósito el teléfono en la mesita de noche donde Hannibal había puesto sus lentes.  
Se giró para ver a Hannibal y le vió bajar la mirada.  
-Will, yo.. discúlpame por favor...  
Will se molestó.  
-Por qué? No soy débil Hannibal, no necesito que cuides de mí todo el tiempo, y si me dices que desearías haber evitado lo pasó, salvarme como caballero de armadura blanca, yo ....  
-Will..no es nada de eso.  
Will dejó de hablar cuando Hannibal rió un poco forzado y apartó la vista.  
-Ah no...  
-No..  
Sonrió hannibal.  
-Entónces?

-Disculpame el atrevimiento que tomé en desvertirte para que descansaras más comodamente...  
-oh..ammm.. está bien.  
Will era un tomate humano.  
-..Era necesario... supongo..jaja.

Ambos sonrieron. Hannibal se levantó y se dirigió al minibar.  
-Te apetece un wiskey?  
\- Si, por favor.

Cuando terminaron sus tragos, Will prendió la TV gigante que había en la pared y puso un canal de naturaleza. Hannibal se recostó con un brazo detrás de la cabeza. Will estaba a su lado. Después de unos minutos Will se acomodó volteandose y poniendo su cabeza y mano sobre el pecho de Hannibal. hannibal se tensó unos segundos, pero luego se relajó.

Media hora después los dedos de Will estaban inconscientemente acariciando el vello del pecho de Hannibal. Hannibal suspiró y lo miró. Will lo miró como preguntando con la mirada qué pasaba. Hannibal se coloco sobre Will y lo miró como esperando.

Will levantó su mano para acariciar el pectoral de Hannibal . Hannibal bajó lentamente su cuerpo y lo cubrió con él. Empezaron a besarse. En un momento Will introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hannibal y los besos se volvieron más apasionados. Will tocaba toda la espalda de Hannibal y abrió sus piernas para rodear la cintura de Hannibal con ellas.

Las manos de Hannibal le acariciaban el cabello y empezaron a bajar por su cuello, sus brazos, masajeando sus costillas hasta llegar a sus caderas. Will gimió. Sus besos se volvían más frenéticos. Hannibal le acariciaba los senos por encima del delgado camisolin . Will levantó sus caderas y dejó de besarlo para gemir más fuerte. Podía sentir el miembro de Hannibal completamente rígido a través de la tela delgada de los pantalones.

Hannibal empezó a lamer su cuello. Bajó hasta el nivel de su pecho. Hannibal jadeó frente a su pecho un segundo y empezó a succionar los pezones de Will a traves de la tela de su camisolin. Will jadeba y se arqueaba. Will puso sus manos en la cabeza de hannibal para acariciar su cabello. El camisolin estaba transparente debido a la saliva.

Hannibal colocó una rodilla entre las piernas de Will para estimularlo a rozar sus partes íntimas con ella. Will no perdió tiempo y empezó a moverse. Hannibal besaba sus labios y mordisqueaba sus orejas. Le acariciaba con sus manos, bajando y subiendo desde las costillas de Will hasta sus senos. Sus dedos jugaban con los pezones de Will. Hannibal le susurró en el oído.

-Mylimasis  
Y Wil explosionó en un orgasmo increíble que le dejó unos segundos sordo y un sabor dulce en la lengua. Cuando Will se recuperó lo suficiente pra respirar normalmente miró a Hannibal a los ojos. Hannibal estaba de rodillas sobre él.  
-Permiteme..ahora tú...  
Hannibal negó con la cabeza. Se encargaría de su erección en la ducha.  
-Hoy se trataba de ti, will...  
Will se rió un poco.  
-Que caballero...  
-..y además no traje protección...  
Will se rió a todo pulmón.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Una semana después Will estaba en su cabaña alistándose para dormir. Apagaba todas luces cuando notó a Misha sentada en su cama. Will sonrió.  
-Hola, pequeña Misha.  
Misha enrollaba y desenrollaba con su pequeño dedo un bucle de su largo cabello rubio, miró a Will.  
-Te gusta Hanni?  
Will sonrió.  
-Mucho...

Misha saltó de la cama con alegría y bailó en un círculo. Sus risitas llenaron la habitación y desapareció. Will apagó la luz y cuando miró hacia la cama vió una enorme sombra que se dirigía hacia él. Will sonrió. Y susurró.  
-Hola...

El wendigo lo acorraló contra la pared y empezó a acariciar sus mejillas delicadamente. Will lo miraba extasiado. Las manos del wendigo bajaron y se posicionaron en las caderas de Will. El wendigo olió su cuello y Will inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más rango de explorarlo. eEl wendigo empezó a lamer su cuello. Will gimió y dijo en susurros .  
-..tu mataste a las víctimas del Chesapeak ripper?... tu eres el Chesapeak reaper?  
El wendigo asintió con la cabeza.  
-Vas... a matarme?...  
Dijo entre susurros Will.   
El wendigo levantó la cabeza hasta el nivel del rostro de Will, lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Se irguió y empezó a levantar lentamente el camisolin de Will hasta quitárselo. Dejó caer la prenda al suelo. Will respiraba rápidamente. El wendigo bajó su cabeza a nivel de su pecho y empezo a lamer sus senos con delicadeza. Will jadeaba y gemía.

Will temblaba de la excitación. El wendigo empezó a succionar su pezón derecho.  
-ahhh...ahhh..

Luego le dió el mismo tratamiento a su pezón izquierdo. Nuevamente comenzó a lamer sus senos. Will ya no podia más. Tomó al wendigo por las astas y lo levantó hasta que lo tuvo a nivel del rostro y empezó a besarlo ardientemente. Will lamía el interior de su boca, sintió los dientes afilados retraerse hasta ser dientes normales de humano y empezó a explorar su boca. El wendigo devolvía el beso con fervor. Los besos empezaron a ser más lentos y sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas sin prisa. Hasta que el wendigo terminó el beso.

El wendigo se irguió, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonrió. Se retiró lentamente. Dejando a Will temblando de deseo y jadeando.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Will tomaba lentamente de su cerveza. Beverly lo había invitado con el pretexto de ayudar a Bryan y Jimmy a romper el hielo y empezar a salir, pero en realidad quería saber todos los detalles jugosos de la relación entre Hannibal y Will.

-Entónces....que tal es el Sr. traje en la cama?  
-Beverly!  
-Que ?!!. en mi defensa todo el FBI quiere saberlo..  
Dijo Beverly con una sonrisa maliciosa.   
Will volteó los ojos en señal de fastidio.  
-Al único al que le debe interesar eso, es a mí...  
-Entónces...  
Will suspiró.   
-Increible...  
-AHHHH!!!!!

El bartender les echó una mirada de molestia. Jimmy y Bryan callaron a Beverly al mismo tiempo.  
-Que demonios !!  
Se quejó Bryan.  
-Más vale que el chisme valga mi tímpano roto, mujer.  
Dijo jimmy con una mano en el oído y sonriendo a Beverly.  
-nahh. La primicia de los detalles cochambrosos es mía...esperen que les cuente mañana.  
-Beverly!!!  
Rió escandalizado Will. Beverly le guiñó el ojo como siempre que le hacía bromas.

Bryan se levantó y dijo que iba al baño. Cuando estuvo lejos Jimmy suspiró. Beverly le animó diciendo.  
-Ve por el tigre, sólo Dios sabe cuantas relaciones empiezan con un polvo en el baño de un bar.  
Will casi escupe la cerveza tras el comentario y levantó ambas cejas.  
Beverly le guiñó el ojo a Jimmy quien suspiró.  
-Quien querría este trasero viejo...  
Will se rió mientras tomaba cerveza y tuvo que toser para no ahogarse. Le dijo a jimmy.  
-jaja.. Jimmy cada vez e te agachas para levantar algo en el laborario, Bryan siempre te mira el trasero!..  
-oh!...en serio?  
Beverly lo miró y le dió pulgares arriba.  
-Siiip, ahora mueve ese trasero, colega.  
-Beverly..Willl. gracias... no me esperen tengo un trasero que comerme..  
Jimmy les sonrió y caminó hacia el baño.

Media hora después mientras Beverly y Will bromeaban sobre el peor sexo ebrio de sus vidas, salió del baño un Bryan con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y húmedo. Sus ropas bien arregladas pero con el cinturón de Jimmy. Se sentó y pidió una cerveza y mentas. Beverly y Will se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente. A los diez minutos emergió Jimmy bien arreglado pero con el cinturón de Bryan y un chupete en el cuello. Jimmy le guiñó el ojo a Beverly y Will antes de sentarse...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Hannibal y Will tenían unos cuantos meses de relación. Will estaba contento. Hannibal lo aceptaba tal como era, comprendía sus necesidades y respetaba sus habilidades. Aún no le habían dicho nada a Jack. Will sabía que en el momento que lo hiciera el Dr. Lecter dejaría de acompañarlo a las escenas de crímen. Will no quería eso. Pero más que nada consideraba que no era de incumbencia de Jack con quien salía.

Consideraba esto mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su oficina. Se preparaba para irse. Esa noche tenía un cena con Hannibal. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no debía ser cauteloso . Quería a Hannibal con todo lo que eso implicaba. Puso la correa de su bolso mensajero sobre su hombro mientras recordaba lo que había transcurrido dos noches atrás. Se ruborizó y tocó su cuello. Hannibal había dejado un marca rojilla en su cuello, misma que había causado muchas miradas incrédulas entre los cadetes que asistían a sus lecturas y conocían de sus costumbres solitarias.

Hannibal y Will había degustado una cena deliciosa en casa de Hannibal y estaban tomando vino en el estudio. Will miraba por la ventana hacia afuera. Las calles soliarias a causa de la lluvia torrecial que bajaba aún más las temperaturas. Se acercaba el invierno. Hacía más frío y Will extrañaba la presencia de Hannibal en las noches frías.

Sintió un el brazo que se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyo en el hombro de Hannibal. Hannibal empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo. Acariciando sus caderas y sus piernas, acercándose peligrosamente a sus partes. Las manos de Hannibal subieron hasta sus costillas donde apretaron un poco. Will gimió.

-Hannibal... llevame a la cama.  
Hannibal apretó fuerte su cintura y mordió suavemente su oreja. Caminaron de la mano hacia la habitación de Hannibal.

En la habitación Hannibal soltó su mano para disminuir la intensidad de la luz. Abrió una gaveta de la mesa de noche y sacó dos condones que mostró a Will. Will rió de buena gana y saco de su bolsillo una pastilla. Hannibal se sorprendió. Cierto que habían intercambiado resultados de exámenes médicos hacia unos días, pero no esperaba que will quisiera obviar los condones tan pronto.

Will sonrió coqueto y dijo con las manos en la cintura.  
-Sin barreras...

Hannibal suspiró entrecortado. Caminó rápidamente hacia Will , lo tomó entre sus brazos y devoró su boca hasta que tuvieron de detenerse a tomar aire. Will se separó un poco y empezó a descartar su ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Hannibal lo miraba extasiado y se ruborizó al ver a Will completamente desnudo frente a él. Se acercó a acariciar tiernamente su mejilla. Will apoyó su rostro en la mano de Hannibal. Hannibal sonrió y dijo.  
-Hermoso...belleza etérea..

Hannibal se separó para descartar sus ropas, que terminaron sin consideración alguna de su parte en una pila en el suelo. Hannibal se acercó a Will y en un movimiento rápido lo levantó y lo cargó sobre su hombro como saco de papas. Will gritó y rió a carcajadas hasta que Hannibal lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama de sabanas color rojo sangre.

Ambos se miraron con admiración por unos segundos mientras Hannibal se acomodaba para estar sobre Will. Will puso sus manos detrás del cuello de Hannibal para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Empezaron a besarse. Primero lentamente exploraban sus bocas hasta que los besos se hicieron más frenéticos. Will acariciaba el cabello de Hannibal. Hannibal tomó los muslos de Will para acomodar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Hannibal dejó de besar su boca para bajar lentamente por su cuello, se esmeró en dejar una marca un poco más arriba de donde cubrían los cuellos de las camisas. Hannibal quería que todos supieran que esta criatura hermosa e inteligente tenía alguien que la adoraba. Will no merecía menos que adoración ante sus ojos.

Hannibal continuó bajando dejando besos húmedos y lánguidos por sus brazos, esmerándose en marcar también el hueco de sus codos, donde sabía que era sensible y delgada la piel. Quería dejar moretones para que Will lo recordara días más tarde. Continuó mordisqueueando la parte interior de sus brazos, y súbitamente empezo a morder las costillas de Will. Will rió un poco a causa de las cosquillas que le causó pero luego empezó a jadear cuando Hannibal empezó a lamer sus senos.

Hannibal intercambiaba entre lamer sus senos y succionar sus pezones. Will arqueaba su cuerpo hacia Hannibal. Hannibal continuó bajando por su cintura hasta llegar a su sexo y ahí Will empezó a gemir cada vez más.

Hannibal lamía una y otra vez los labios húmedos del sexo de Will. Will dió un pequeño grito cuando Hannibal succionó con delicadeza su clítoris. Luego Hannibal decidió explorar a profundidad su vagina. Will gemía y haló un poco del cabello de Hannibal. Hannibal se detuvo para morder suavemente las caderas de Will. Descendió hasta sus piernas mordiendo y besando la parte interna de sus muslos, bajando por sus pantorrillas y cuando llego a sus pies beso tiernamene la planta de cada uno.

Will respiraba rápidamente y lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos. Hannibal subió para mirar a los ojos a Will.  
-Will..yo..  
Hannibal se vei un poco inseguro. Will le sonrió y lo besó.

Hannibal quería decirle sobre su pasado sobre como su madre en los bosques de Lithuania había encontrado en la propiedad de su abuelo a un joven , hijo de nobleza, perdido. El padre del joven, un aristócrata en desgracia había enviado a su hijo a visitarlos y ver si podía haber un unión entre ambas familias. El joven a regañadientes había ido, pero intrigado también porque había escuchado sobre la belleza de la hija del conde Lecter y sobre su inteligencia sin precedente, de como había dedicado su vida a la medicina y las artes. Y el joven había salido con la esperanza de encontrar en la joven alguien con quien compartir su gusto por la música y la pintura.

El joven se había perdido después de pedir dirección a un aldeano. Ahora estaba en medio de un denso bosque. Escuchó una risa dulce de mujer y el canto de un ruiseñor. Caminó hacia el sonido y se petrificó al ver el orígen.

Sobre una roca cubierta de musgo en sus bordes, estaba sentada una criatura. Era negra y tenía astas como de venado pero un poco más pequeñas que las de un venado adulto. Su piel era como la noche y era muy delgada. Las curvas de una mujer. Sus dedos terminaban en garras afiladas y le sonreía al pequeño ruiseñor que estaba posado sobre una de sus manos.

El joven susurró.  
-Hermosa diosa...  
La criatura lo miró y se levantó . El ruiseñor alzó vuelo. La criatura caminaba lentamente hacia el joven. Se paró frente a él e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado examinándolo. Al joven se le aceleró la respiración y le preguntó en vos baja.  
-Eres una diosa de los bosques?

La criatura negó con la cabeza y gruñó mostrando los dientes afilados. Pero se sobresaltó un poco cuando el joven tocó con dedos temblorosos su cadera para ir subiendo hasta sus costillas pronunciadas, ahí su mano se poso justo debajo del arco de uno de sus  senos y susurró apenas.  
-Eres preciosa.

Se besaron y decidieron encontrarse en el bosque cada tarde. El joven le explicó quien era y a que había venido. La criatura recobró su forma humana y se vistió con ropas que había ocultado en un tronco de arbol. Era hermosa en verdad en su forma humana. La joven lo llevó hacia un castillo dentro de la propiedad y lo dejó para que hablara con sus padres. La unión se realizaría y el joven guardaría el secreto.

El joven pasó una semana en el castillo. Cada tarde se reunían a escondias en el bosque para hacer el amor. Sin importar la forma de la joven, el muchacho siempre le decía lo hermosa que era. Resultado de ese amor nacieron dos niños. Un varón callado con inclinaciones a la música y el arte, y una niña, años después, con inclinación al canto. Pero la felicidad no duraría mucho a causa de la guerra. Y se desataría una serie de eventos que le darían forma al conocido asesino caníbal.

En el presente Will tomó el rostro de Hannibal en sus manos después de besarlo. Y atrajo el cuerpo de Hannibal hacia sí para que lo cubriera completamente. Hannibal respiraba en el cuello de Will y en un movimiento lento empezó a penetrarlo. Will aspiró rápido y luego se relajó. Empezaron a moverse al unísono. Cada vez que Hannibal lo penetraba Will gemía un poco. Will mordía su labio inferior para no hacer mucho ruido. Tenía los ojos cerrados de tanto placer.

Hannibal empezó a besarlo y con sus pulgares recorría las aureolas de los senos de Will. Will se arqueaba cada vez más. Hannibal dejo de besarlo y levantó la parte baja de su cuerpo por la cintura para penetrarlo con más fuerza. Will apretaba sus senos con sus propias manos y gemía. Estaba cerca. Cuando Will llegó al climax soltó sus senos y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas mientras jadeaba.

Hannibal lo cubrió con su cuerpo y empezó penetrarlo con más y más fuerza. Will gritó y terminó por segunda vez, arqueando el cuerpo. Hannibal le beso y luego ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Will. Gruñía mientras vaciaba todo su semen dentro de Will. Will gimoteba y se aferraba a su espalda. Colapsaron en la cama, sudando y jadeando en un abrazo.

Hannibal se levantó un poco y apoyo su peso en sus brazos para mirar a Will con una sonrisa coqueta.  
-Eres multiorgasmico, Will?  
Will se sonrojó y giró el rostro.  
-ammm. si...  
Hannibal sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes y bajó hasta el sexo de Will. Empezó a devoralo. Will brincó un poco y empezó a respirar rápido nuevamente. Hannibal no se detuvo hasta que Will terminó por tercera vez. Will gemia de hipersensibilidad.

Se acomodaron de lado en la cama y Hannibal se posicionó detras de Will para abrazarlo. Will suspiró contento. Hannibal besó su cabello y se levantó a apagar las luces. Will se acomodó en el pecho de Hannibal y no tuvo pesadillas en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Will se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Hannibal. Tomó su pastilla, lavó sus dientes y empezó a ducharse. Cuando terminó de bañarse y lavar su cabello unos brazos se enroscaron en su cintura.

Will recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal y sus manos se posicionaron sobre los brazos de Hannibal. Hannibal ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Will.

-Buenos dias , Hannibal.  
-mmmmm...  
-mm no funcionas sin tu café matutino?...  
-mmmmm...  
Will rió encantado , pero empezó a gemir cuando sintió que Hannibal lo penetraba con su miembro.

Hannibal colocó una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Will para guiar los movimientos de ambos y la otra mano sobre un seno. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de Hannibal eran amortiguados por el hombro de Will. Will gemía y cuando empezó a temblar Hannibal aceleró sus movimientos. Hannibal apretó mas el cuerpo de Will contra el suyo y llegaron al orgasmo juntos.

Will apoyo todo su peso en hannibal y jadeando dijo.  
-mmm, no quiero ir a trabajar...  
Hannibal rió bajito y besó el hombro de Will.

En el presente, en su oficina, Will sonrió recordando y escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Cuando abrió se sorprendió . Era Alana...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay Alana...Alana...

  
Capítulo 15

-Will, puedo pasar?  
-amm, ya me iba , pero supongo que tengo unos minutos  
Dijo Will exasperado.  
Alana lo miró fijamente a los ojos, estaba molesta.  
-Will lo que estés haciendo con Hannibal no es ético, es tu siquiatra y tu eres su paciente...y..y... te paseas con ese moretón en el cuello por los pasillos de la academia!.  
-Alana, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.  
Dijo Will fríamente y levantó el mentón en señal de desafío. Los ojos de Alana se volvieron tristes y se acercó a Will. Will retrocedió y su espalda chocó con la puerta cerrada de su oficina. Alana se acerco aún más y le acunó la mejilla con su pequeña mano.

-Que es lo que quieres, Alana?.. tengo que irme..tengo cosas que hacer.  
Alana estaba prácticamente pegada a Will, sus cuerpos muy juntos. Le sonrió con tristeza y dijo.  
-Will si te sientes sólo, no tienes que buscar en Hannibal nada, me tienes a mí..  
Alana le dijo mientras miraba a su boca. Will lo notó y se puso muy incómodo.  
-Que.. Alana, de que estás...  
Alana cortó su palabras con un beso. Will aspiró rápido aire por la boca a causa de la sorpresa y Alana aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua en la boca de Will.  
Will reaccionó y la empujó por los hombros para alejarla de sí.

Alana se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás soltando a Will y retrocediendo unos pasos en el proceso. Will la miró con frialdad y Alana tuvo miedo cuando Will le hablo así.  
-No quiero nada de tí, nada.. vete o te saco por la fuerza...

Alana asintió . Will le abrió la puerta y ella salió mirando hacia el piso mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Will acomodó su bolso mensajero en el hombro, apagó la luz , suspiró viendo hacia el techo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Capítulo 16

Will dormía en la cabaña. Aún no amanecía pero el alba estaba cerca. Misha lo miraba mientras dormía. Levantó la mirada y vió una sombra quee se acercaba. Sonrió y se desvaneció.

El wendigo se acercó a la cama. Miró a Will durmiendo por un rato, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. Will dormía con los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza. El camisolin se había levantado durante la noche y dejaba ver su ombligo.

El wendigo se posicionó a su lado y lentamente con sus garras empezo a subir el camisolin de Will hasta descubrir completamente sus senos. Bajó su cabeza a nivel del pecho de Wil y comenzó a lamer delicadamente su seno derecho, luego succionó apenas el pezón en su boca. Will aún dormía. Pasó al seno izquierdo y lo lamió con un poco más de presión y succionó un poco más fuerte el pezón. Wil gimió bajito.

Luego volvió al seno derecho y lamió con más presión alrededor de éste para luego succionar con más fuerza el pezón. Will gimió y juntó sus piernas, pero no se despertó. El wendigo empezó a alternar entre los senos de Will. Lamía y succionaba con más pasión cada vez hasta que Will empezó a respirar rápido y abrió lentamente sus ojos para posarlos sobre el wendigo.

El wendigo sostuvo su mirada sin dejar de succionar su pezón derecho. Will respiraba agitadamente y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del montruo para acariciar su cráneo y sus astas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a gemir cada vez más y más fuerte. Arqueaba su pecho hacia arríba. Quería más del dulce placer de esa boca. La boca de su amado monstruo.

-mmmm...ahhhh....ahhhh...  
Will estaba muy húmedo. El wendigo succionaba intensamente sus pezones y cuando Will sintió que podía terminar solo de esa estimulación, el wendigo se detuvo.

Will bajó la cabeza para ver que ocurría y vió al wendigo descender hasta el nivel de sus boxers y con delicadeza empezó a quitarselos con su garras. Cuando se los quitó, Will abrió las piernas. El wendigo lo miró y sin dejar de verlo empezó a succionar su clítoris. Will gritó e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus manos, que habian soltado las astas del montruo en algun momento, volvieron a asirlas con fuerza. Will gemía más fuerte y jadeaba mucho. El wendigo empezó a bajar hasta sus labios externos que estaban completamente húmedos y empezo a devoralos como si quisiera consumirlo.

Entónces el wendigo penetró a Will con su lengua. La lengua del wendigo era tan larga como su miembro y deliciosamente flexible, tocaba delicadamente el interior de su vagina. Will gritó nuevamnete. La lengua flexible del wendigo exploraba las paredes internas como si tuviera hambre, lamía sus jugos como si fueran nectar. Will creyo que perderia la voz de tanto gemir. Arqueaba su cuerpo.

La lengua del wendigo penetraba cada vez más profundo hasta que rozó su punto G y Will brincó un poco. El wendigo lo notó y empezo a atacar con su lengua ese dulce punto y a penetrar una y otra y otra vez. Will llegó al éxtasis con un grito. El wendigo continuó lamiendo los hipersensibes labios externos con fervor. Will jadeaba y repiraba muy rápidamente. Después de unos segundos Will termino por segunda vez.  
-ohh...ahhhh...ahhhh...mmmmm!!!

El wendigo no se detuvo. Empezó a lamer la parte baja de su vagina cerca de la entrada. Will gemía de hipersensibilidad.  
-mmm...sensible...muy...sensible.. mmahhh...  
El wendigo continuó lamiendo. La respiración de Will se iba normalizando a medida que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la larga lengua. Entónces inesperadamente Will arqueó todo el cuerpo y llegó al climax nuevamente.

Will temblaba. El wendigo empezó a succionar su clítoris..  
-mmm.. esper...espera...por..por favor..ahh ahh  
El wendigo se detuvo y se levantó un poco para ver a Will. Will esta sudando y su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada. Will cerró los ojos y dijo entrecortado y jadeando.  
-Dame...un... momento...

Will volvió a abrir sus ojos y se sentó un poco para terminar de quitarse el camisolin y secarse con él el sudor de rostro, cuello y pechos. Luego se desplomó sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados.

El wendigo lo miró un rato, se relamió el labio inferior y se abalanzó sobre su pecho y empezó a succionar con ardor sus pezones. Alternando entre un seno y otro. Will grito un poco por la sorpresiva estimulación.  
-ahhh...ahhh

Will puso sus manos sobre los hombros del wendigo. Después de unos minutos bajó la intensidad. El wendigo ahora solo lamía languidamebte sus senos. Will casi maullaba de placer. Sin abrir los ojos le dijo.  
\- ... tu continua..no..no importa si me duermo.. tu sigue... ahhhh...mmmm

El wendigo vió como Will se relajaba cada vez más y en un movimiento rapido bajo hasta nivel de su clítoris y comenzó a succionar. Will abrió los ojos y gimió muy fuerte. El wendigo sí que lo estaba devorando. Will terminó por cuarta vez con un grito .

El wendigo se acostó al lado de Will, apoyó la cabeza en una mano y con la otra acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Will y luego bajaba hasta sus senos y los masajeaba sin prisa para luego subir nuevamente a su cuello y repetir el trayecto otra vez. Unos minutos pasaron y Will solo lo miraba. Lo amaba..

-jiiji..te gustan?..  
Dijo Will refiriéndose a sus pechos. El wendigo asintió con la cabeza y señaló con su garra donde estaba su corazón.

Wil sonrió por que entendió que el wendigo se refería a que le importaba más su corazon. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y suspiró entrecortado.

El wendigo se inclinó para besarlo. Will empezó a explorar con su lengua la boca del wendigo y el wendigo respondió igual, despues de unos minutos de aquel beso sensual el wendigo se detuvo y lo abrazo tiernamente para luego levantarse y retirarse.

Ya había amanecido completamente. Cuando habían pasado diez minutos de estar solo, Will fue golpeado con la revelación de que el wendigo y Hannibal besaban igual. Rió a carcajadas.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

De noche en casa de Hannibal. Will y Hannibal estaban en el estudio. Will tenía un whiskey en la mano y estaba en el sofá mirando a Hannibal. Hannibal estaba a su lado. En la mesita que estaba junto al sofá había una copa de vino, que Hannibal no había tocado . Su mirada seria y perdida en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Puedes llamarla?...  
-No sé. Siempre están ahí. Nunca los he tenido que llamar... lo intentaré.  
-Misha??..  
La pequeña apareció en el regazo de Hannibal.  
-Ohhh...  
Wil brincó un poco.  
-Esta aquí?  
Dijo en voz baja Hannibal.  
-Si... está sentada en tus piernas, mirándote.  
Hannibal sonrió triste.  
-Hola, mi querida Misha...   
-Dice.. hola y ..que no llores...  
Hannibal rió un poco.   
-Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo?  
-Dice...ahhh..que desde que te alimentaron con ella... que nunca te ha dejado sólo...

Lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Hannibal. Los ojos de Will se llenaron de lágrimas por las implicaciones de lo dicho por Misha. Hannibal había sido forzado al canibalismo siendo un niño aún. Hannibal suspiró y dijo.  
-No quise qué te fueras así... quisiera haber hecho más...

Will tomó la mano de Hannibal y la apretó.  
-Dice que fuíste su héroe y acabaste con los malos...  
-Mi querida Misha...te quiero..  
Dijo Hannibal cerrando los ojos, con mucha reverencia. Sintió frío en su nuca.  
-Que esta haciendo Misha?, siento frío.  
-Te esta abrazando...  
Hannibal sonrio y puso sus manos en sus bicebs, como abrazándose a sí mismo.

Hannibal miró a Will.  
-Debes saber que pasó con Misha ...  
Will mordiendo su labio inferior asintió.

Hannibal le tomó ambas manos y bajó la mirada. Le contó todo lo que pasó esos terribles días. Como lo obligaron a comer esa sopa y luego le dijeron que era su pequeña hermana, como los mató y como aún sobrevive uno de ellos en su castillo. De su tiempo en el orfanato y después cuando lo encontró su tío. Sobre su tiempo en París y sobre sus estudios en medicina. Tardó unas horas pero le contó todo, exepto que era un wendigo y un asesino caníbal. Le contó sobre la historia de sus padres sin mencionar la forma de su madre cuando su padre la encontró en el bosque.

Obvió los detalles de como se habia transformado en wendigo antes de la adolescencia a causa de la muerte de Misha y como habia matado a esos hombres. Solo le dijo que los mató sin entrar en detalles. Tampoco le contó sobre il mostro, sus inicios ni sus posteriores actividades en este pais.

No sabía como reaccionaría Will al hecho de que Hannibal era un asesino. Cierto que Will había matado, pero fue en defensa propia, al menos hasta que decidió ocultar el cuerpo de Mathew. Pero era otra cosa ser un ser mitico cuya raza existía desde que el hombre habitaba la tierra. Debía esperar.

Hannibal se quedó callado un momento viendo hacia las llamas de la chimenea. Will tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Hannibal rió. Will se sentó en su regazo con las piernas abiertas. Se miraron y empezaron a besarse. Hannibal le quitó los lentes y los depósito sin ver en la mesita de al lado del sofá.

Misha soltó unas risitas y desapareció. Hannibal tenía sus manos en la cintura de Will y subían lentamente hasta llegar a sus costillas. Will acariciaba el cabello de Hannibal mientras se besaban. Sus besos empezaron a ser cada vez más ardientes. Hannibal puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Will y se detuvo de repente.

Dejó de besar a Will y lo miró.  
-..tu binder..  
-Quería estar más comodo, me lo quité cuando subí a dejar mi bolso de viaje en la habitación..  
Will sonrió coqueto y mordió su labio inferior. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta soltar el último. Hannibal dejó de respirar por unos segundos al ver el pecho desnudo de Will. Las manos de Hannibal subieron por los hombros de Will para retirar la camisa lentamente. Cuando ésta cayó al suelo Hannibal empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Will con sus manos.

Acariciaba suavemente el vientre de Will, sus manos subían hasta las costillas de Will para finalmente masajaear sensualmente sus senos. Will cerró los ojos y arqueó su pecho hacia Hannibal. Colocó sus manos sobre las manos de Hannibal y empezaron a apretar juntos. Will comenzó a gemir. Hannibal besaba su cuello y mordisqueaba sus hombros. Will inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y movió sus manos hacia los hombros de Hannibal.

Hannibal bajó sus manos para abrir el botón del pantalón de Will y bajar el zipper. Will abrió los ojos y se levantó para quitarse la prenda y también la ropa interior. Hannibal lo miró extasiado. Hannibal tenía un evidente bulto en el frente de sus pantalones. Will seguía de pie mirándolo. Hannibal se incorporó para quitarse la ropa, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, percibía que Will quería verlo también desnudo.

Se acercó a Will y éste lo empujó. Hannibal cayó sentado en el sofá. Will rió y se sentó nuevamente en su regazo. Hannibal no perdió tiempo y empezó a atacar el cuello de Will que inclinó el cuello hacia un lado para darle más rango. La boca de Hannibal susurró bajito en su oído.  
-Vamos arriba, mylimasis  
-No quiero esperar.. podemos hacerlo aquí..

Hannibal no rebatió la orden. Empezaron a besarse nuevamente. Will rodeó el cuello de Hannibal con sus brazos y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos. Hannibal se esmeraba en dejar moretones en el cuello delgado de Will, sus manos masajeaban los senos delicados. Sabía que era una zona muy sensible y que a Will lo volvía loco. Hannibal acomodó un poco a Will para estar a nivel de su pecho y empezó a lamer y succionar primero uno y luego el otro seno.

Will gemía y empezaba a moverse cada vez más buscando roze. Will tomó el rostro de Hannibal en su manos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados de placer. Hannibal le mantuvo la mirada mientras succionaba con delicia un pezón.  
-Asiii, asii..hannibaal..mmmm.  
Will movió el rostro de Hannibal hacia el otro seno. Era como si pudiera nutrirlo con su escencia y Hannibal no pensaba en otra cosa que en el sabor de su piel.

Finalmente cuando Will había humedecido a ambos de tanto placer que Hannibal le daba. Soltó su rostro, se levantó un poco y con una mano guió el miembro rígido de Hannibal hacia su entrada. Ambos gimieron al unísono cuando Hannibal lo penetró.

Will puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hannibal y empezó a montarlo no tan lentamente por que ya estaba bastante excitado. Hannibal tenía sus manos en las caderas de Will. Lo miraba con adoración. Will tenía los ojos cerrados, gemía y jadeaba mientras se movía hacia arriba y abajo y de vez en cuando rotaba sus caderas para lograr más fricción.

Will empezó a acelerar sus movimientos y Hannibal apretó sus caderas y empezó a ayudarlo a subir bajar en embestidas que los dejaban jadeando a ambos.  
-mmmmmmm..Hannibal...estoy cerca..  
Hannibal le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y apretó sus cuerpos uno contra el otro para penetrarlo con cada vez más fuerza.

Will empezó a temblar y Hannibal sintió los espasmos del clímax apretar su miembro en el interior del cuerpo de Will.  
-ahhhahhh.. hanniii..AHHH!  
Will llegó al clímax inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando su cuerpo. Hannibal terminó dentro de Will con un gruñido amortiguado en unos de sus senos.

Sudaban mucho y temblaban. Will abrió los ojos y miró a Hannibal.  
-Te amo..Hannibal...  
Hannibal suspiró entrecortado y lo abrazó con fuerza.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hummm...por fin saca las uñas Will...

Capítulo 18

Will estaba agotado, le ardían los ojos, tenía hambre y si Jack le volvía a preguntar "Como vamos?" por centésima vez, iba a explotar de furia frente a su, técnicamente, jefe he iba a amenazarlo con la renuncia.

Tenían siete horas de estar revisando cada página de los archivos de los casos conocidos del Chesapeake ripper y decenas de otros casos de los que aún no se tenían avances, casos fríos o casos que se parecieran en modus operandis a los del Chesapeake ripper en el estado y en otros estados en los últimos diez años. Literalmente eran pilas de documentos. Era una total locura. Y todo a petición de Jack.

Había pasado casi un año desde la ultima secuencia de asesinatos del Chesapeak ripper. No había surgido un caso similar o que pudiera atribuirse a su nivel de dramatismo en ese lapso de tiempo.

Jack esta frustrado, era terco. Quería atrapar al asesino por todos los medios. Aún no estaba seguro de la suerte de Miriam Lass y mientras no encontraran el cuerpo no descansaría. Jack no tenía esperanzas de encontrarla con vida. Will lo sabía y sabia que le pesaba en la conciencia cada día que pasaba, aún más desde el suicidio de Bella.

Hannibal le tenía respeto y cierta compasión, pero abusar del tiempo de Will e impedir que cubriera sus necesidades más básicas de descanso y alimento, en opinión de Hannibal era muy descortés. Y para Hannibal esa era una de las cosas que no toleraba.

Will lo había llamado para disculparse por que tenía que cancelar su planes de esa noche ya que Jack lo tenía revisando cada caso con detenimiento, Hannibal aceptó las disculpas a cambio de llevarle la cena hasta donde se encontraba y por que sabía que Will se encontraría muy cansado, prácticamente lo presionó para que pasara la noche en su casa.

La llamada había sido hacia casi 5 horas. Hannibal preparó una comida sencilla y la empacó. Se subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha con la determinación de traer consigo a Will, aunque tuviera que discutir con Jack y cargar sobre su hombro a Will.

Will suspiró y miró su reloj de pulsera. Era muy tarde y la cabeza le empezaba a doler. Solo quería comer algo y dormir. Se levantó del escritorio. Estaban en la oficina de Jack desde hacía horas.  
-Buenas noches, Jack. ..me voy a casa.  
-Encontraste algo?  
-No.. continuaré mañana.  
\- Will. Debemos continuar. Debe haber algo que pasamos por alto, un detalle , algo!  
\- Mañana los revisaré, Jack.   
-NO TE MOVERAS DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ENCONTREMOS ALGO QUE NOS LLEVE A ATRAPAR A ESE MALNACIDO, ESTAMOS CLAROS?

Will se sorprendió pero en un segundo la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y contestó gritando tambien.  
-Y LO ENCONTRAREMOS, PERO NO COLAPSANDO DE CANSANCIO Y HAMBRE, JACK!  
-WILL GRAHAM!!!!

Will perdió los estribos. No había llegado hasta ahí para que alguien usara la frase preferida de su padre como sicología barata para convencerlo de dejar de lado su bienestar físico y mental para atrapar a un asesino que tal vez nunca encontrarían.

-NO ME "WILL GRAHAM" A MÍ!!!... ME VOY A CASA, VOY A COMER, DORMIR Y VENDRÉ MAÑANA A CONTINUAR CON ESTO EN HORAS LABORALES!!.... O ME BUSCAS UN REEMPLAZO POR QUE ESTARÁS LEYENDO MI SOLICITUD DE HOJA DE TRASLADO MAÑANA MISMO!!!

Will jadeaba y las venas de su sien y cuello estaban resaltadas a causa de la ira y el exabrupto. A ese punto si Jack lo despedía, no le importaría.

Pero Jack solo lo miró, bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.  
-De acuerdo, vete. Pero te quiero aquí a primera hora mañana.  
Will tomó su bolso mensajero y su chaqueta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Jack continuó en un tono peligroso.  
-Y si me vuelves a faltar al respeto te despido.

Will se volteó un poco para mirarlo, frunció el señor y le hablo igualmente bajo.  
-Quieres que firme ahora o mañana?..Jack...

Dijo Will haciendo énfasis en la letra k del nombre de Jack.

Jack lo miró furioso y antes de que pudiera contestar nada Will cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Hannibal se dirigía a la oficina de Jack pero se detuvo cuando escuchó voces en una acalorada discusión. Will por fin se plantaba delante de Jack para defenderse con sus propias garras. Hannibal escuchó con sumo deleite y sonrió para sí.

La puerta se abrió y Will salió. Lo miró sorprendido unos segundos y sonrió de par en par aliviado.  
-Hannibal, cuanto tiempo tienes de estar ahí?  
-Lo suficiente para estar orgulloso..

Hannibal se acercó a Will y lo tomó por la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla. Will rió encantado y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida.

Mañana llamaría para pedir permiso por enfermedad por un día, solo para molestar a Jack.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Empezaba a anochecer en Wolftrap. Will miró por vigésima vez dentro de su armario. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Le gustaba mucho lo que había comprado para la noche siguiente. Había ido a una tienda exclusiva solo para adquirir vestimenta adecuada para la cita que tendría con Hannibal en la Opera de mañana.

Hannibal estaba extasiado cuando le preguntó a Will si le gustaría ir con él a la Opera, y Will le contestó de inmediato que le encantaría. Hannibal le ofreció adquirir sus ropas, pero Will se había negado, alegando que quería darle una sorpresa. Y vaya que lo sería.

Will había entrado a la tienda donde el vendedor que lo recibió lo miró con desdén desde que cruzó el umbral hasta que se transformó en el más servicial y atento de los vendedores en el instante en que Will le dijo que le había recomendado el lugar el Dr. Hannibal Lecter. El vendedor prácticamente tenia signos de dólar en sus ojos. Le preguntó a Will nada sutilmente como conocía al buen doctor y Will le contestó que eran muy íntimos amigos. El vendedor sonrió lascivamente y prosiguió a mostrarle todos los trajes de la tienda. Will estaba muy aburrido y le dijo que él buscaría solo. El vendedor se sorprendió pero le dijo que al terminar lo buscara.

Will recorrió la sección de trajes nuevamente, eran perfectos pero Will quería algo extraordinario, algo que le robara el aliento a Hannibal y al mismo tiempo sentirse cómodo. Vagó un poco por las secciones hasta que de lejos vio un flash de color al otro lado de la tienda. Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia esa sección y se detuvo. Era perfecto. De un Azúl profundo. Lo tomó y se dirigió hacia los vestidores.

Había sido una de las adquisiciones más caras de Will, le dolió el precio pero al mismo tiempo estaba satisfecho con su compra y además siempre podría usarlo de nuevo. Aunque no en la opera, tal vez alguna boda o fiesta de fin de año de la academia. Beverly había quedado de ayudarlo con el cabello y los toques finales.

En eso divagaba su mente cuando escuchó la puerta de enfrente abrirse y cerrarse. Will cerro rápidamente la puerta del armario . Misha estaba detrás de la puerta ,le sonrio y se desvanecio. Will parpadeó asombrado y luego se fue bajando las escaleras hacia donde escuchó el sonido.

Era el wendigo. Will sonrió y caminó hacia él para abrazarlo. Se miraron unos momentos y empezaron a besarse. Will se detuvo para tomar aire. Y retrocedió unos pasos hasta el borde la la cama. Empezó a desvestirse lentamente mientras miraba al wendigo. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se acostó en la cama.

Winston gimió y salió por la puerta, atravesándola. El wendigo lo miró pero luego volvió su atención hacia Will. Empezó a caminar hacia la cama. Will abrió las piernas y extendió su mano como en invitación. El wendigo se acomodó sobre el y empezaron a besarse nuevamente. Sus besos se volvían más y más sensuales. Will gemía entre besos. El wendigo devoraba sus gemidos y exploraba su boca con su lengua oscura.

Will tomó en una mano el miembro del wendigo, quién se detuvo y lo miró.  
Will susurró.  
-Te quiero dentro..de mí.  
El wendigo asintió y empezó a besar el cuello de Will a tocar sus caderas y sus muslos. Levantó un poco las caderas de Will asiéndolo por sus nalgas y en un solo movimiento empezó a penetrarlo muy despacio.

Will respiraba rápidamente. El wendigo dejó de besarlo para verlo a los ojos. Will lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y respiraba por la boca. El wendigo acariciaba su mejilla y le besó en la comisura de sus labios.

Se miraban mutuamente mientras el wendigo metía solo la punta de su miembro. Will cerró los ojos. El wendigo miraba cada expresión de su rostro cada gesto mientras lo penetraba en cortos y suaves movimientos. Su miembro era ligeramente más largo y más ancho en esta forma que en su forma humana. No quería lastimar a Will, solo deseaba darle placer. Mucho placer por el resto de sus vidas.

Will empezó a gemir y se aferró de los hombros de la criatura. Enterraba sus uñas en la piel negra. El wendigo empezó a penetralo una y otra y otra vez hasta que logró colocar todo su miembro dentro de Will. Se detuvo para permitir que éste se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Will abrió los ojos y dijo jadeando.  
-te.. amo..mmm...te amo..  
El wendigo invadió la boca de Will con su lengua. El beso era frenético, bordeando en lo salvaje. Will gemía pero los sonidos era apagados por los besos apasionados del wendigo que lo penetraba con más pasión que nunca. Will colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la criatura e inclinó su cabeza hacia a atrás. Gemía muy muy fuerte ahora.  
-ahhhhahhhh..ah.hmmmmm..

El wendigo tomó ambas manos de Will y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza en la almohada. Sus embestidas eran brutales. Era el mejor sexo salvaje que Will había tenido. El miembro del wendigo lo estimulada con cada penetración rozando cada centímetro de las paredes en su interior.

Will miró a la criatura a los ojos y llegó al extasis gritando.  
-ha..haha...HANNIBAL!!!  
El wendigo gruñó y depósito toda su semen dentro de Will en un orgasmo poderoso. Su mente registró las palabras de Will unos segundos después.

Ambos estaban bañados en sudor y se miraban. El wendigo sorpendido y en silencio. Will sonreía y jadeaba. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y la semilla del wendigo salía lentamente de Will. Will nunca se había sentido mejor.

-Misha siempre está contigo y no sé por que creí que sería diferente tal vez por los dientes afilados jaja pero besas igual en ambas formas..  
Will sonrió coqueto.  
-Oh Will..mi querido Will ...te amo... te amo..  
-Lo sé.. yo también te amo  
Will acariciaba su mejilla huesuda.  
-Mi amado monstruo.

El miembro del monstruo se endureció de repente dentro de Will.  
-Ohhh...jijii  
El wendigo empezó a hacerle el amor nuevamente.

El pobre Winston suspiraba en el porche, horas después aún se escuchaban sonidos de sexo desde dentro de la casa. Misha apareció sentada a su lado y empezó a rascarle detrás de una oreja.

  
-Si hanni me da una hermanita.. me gustaría llamarla Abby.  
Sonrió la niña.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Capitulo 20

Will estaba deslumbrante y lo sabía por las miradas de los asistentes. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades que lo miraban con admiración, incomodando a sus parejas. Uno había intentado entablar conversación de manera directa para coquetear, pero Will lo había cortado amablemente . No estaba interesado en nadie más que en Hannibal.

Había llegado un poco más temprano. Quería sorprender a Hannibal. Se estaba impacientando cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba intensamente y se giró.

  
Hannibal no sabía que pensar. Estaba un poco incómodo por el hecho de que Will hubiese rechazado que pasara por él. Will le había dicho que Beverly lo dejaría en el lugar y que se encontrarán ahí.

Entró al antiguo e imponente edificio y notó que los asistentes estaban cuchicheando más de lo normal, y todas las miradas se dirigían hacia el centro del salón. La on de la que fue testigo lo dejó sin aliento.

Ahí en el centro del salón bajo el enorme candelabro de cristales estaba Will en un hermoso vestido de azul profundo. Hombros descubiertos, corsé lleno de pedreria hasta la cintura y luego la tela bajaba en suaves olas hasta rozar el suelo. Su cabello suelto pero estilizado. Maquillaje sutil que realzaba su natural belleza.

Hannibal se detuvo y sus labios dejaron escapar  un suspiro entrecortado. Sintió admiración, lujuria, y deseo de posesión. Se acercó a Will.  
-Will

Will lo miró y se sonrojó de verlo tan impactado, deseaba sorprenderlo pero aparentemente se le pasó un poco la mano por que Hannibal solo lo miraba sin decir palabra durante unos largos segundos.

-Hannibal.. Hannibal?...  
Hannibal reaccionó y tomó delicadamente la mano de Will y la besó. Will sonrió. Hannibal lo besó en la mejilla.  
-Vamos?  
Hannibal le extendió su brazo y Will lo tomó.

Todos los asistentes murmuraban. Tenían todo tipo de teorías y se comentaba quién sería la belleza en azúl del brazo del cotizado soltero Dr. Lecter.

Hannibal los guió hacia su cabina privada. Tomaron asiento. Will tomó su mano. Hannibal la levantó para besar el dorso galantemente.  
-Estas deslumbrante.  
-Sorpresa...sorpresa..jiji  
-Sin duda me has sorprendido. Tanto que no pienso dejarte ir a casa después de la función.  
-Oh

Will sonrió y se ruborizó. Se inclinó para besar la comisura de los labios de Hannibal. Hannibal le tomó de la muñeca para evitar que se alejara y lo besó hasta que las luces empezaron a menguar para indicar que la función comenzaba.

Will disfrutó de la función y pudo ver un lado de Hannibal que sólo asomaba raras veces. El traje cuidadosamente confeccionado para presentar ante la sociedad se cuarteaba para dejar ver sus sentimientos más profundos. Las emociones estaban presentes en su rostro, algo que sólo podía presenciar en la intimidad. Will sonrió para sí y volvió su mirada al escenario.

Tras la función el público se reunió en un salón diferente para socializar y degustar finos licores y vinos. Hannibal le llevó champaña a Will y le dirigió hacia un dama para presentarlos. Era una muy buena amiga de Hannibal. Fue la primera persona a quien presentó a Will como su pareja romántica. Will se emocionó y apretó un poco la mano de Hannibal mientras le sonreía.

La noche continuó y Will ya no recordaba a quién le había presentado Hannibal entre tantos rostros. La mano de Hannibal descansaba en su espalda baja. Will estaba cansado y quería irse pronto. Hannibal le dijo que se despediría de algunas personas rápidamentemente y volvería en un momento. Will tomó otra copa de champaña mientras esperaba.

Will escudriñaba a los asistentes mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de su copa. Estaba un poco aburrido también. Una pareja pasó por su lado y la mujer se detuvo en seco frente a él. Sus ojos muy abiertos y su mano cubría su boca.

La mujer se acercó más a Will y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sonreía. Will estaba congelado. No podia moverse. Era imposible. Justo en ese lugar. Ese día. En ese momento. El mundo era chico en verdad y la vida cruelmente irónica. Era su madre.

Sus facciones aunque por su edad más laxas eran las mismas. Era una copia de su rostro. En ese momento Will sintió compasión por su padre, que tuvo que criarlo viendo el rostro de quién lo había traicionado y abandonado en la cara de su hijo todos los días y aún así le había dado lo mejor de sí.

El hombre que acompañaba a la dama interrumpió el silencio.  
-Querida, conoces a esta joven?  
-Es..es mi hija...  
Dijo entre lágrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas. Will sintió ira.

-NO! Disculpe pero me confundió con alguien más. Mi madre esta muerta!  
-Hija, espera dejame explicarte..por que me fuí... era necesario... yo no...  
Pero Will ya caminaba hacia la salida rápidamente y sin mirar atrás.

Hannibal ya se había despedido de sus conocidos más cercanos y se disponía a regresar al lado de Will cuando escucho murmullos y una pequeña conmoción. Will se alejaba rápidamente en dirección opuesta a una mujer que poseía sus mismas facciones. Hannibal detectó que el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer era el Sr. Evans, personaje que solía abusar de las zalamerias, en presencia suya con tal de ingresar en su pequeño círculo de amigos y ser invitado a sus afamadas cenas, sin mucho éxito, por supuesto.

Hannibal sabía el nombre de su esposa claro, pero generalmente se mantenía a distancia de su platicador esposo. Por lo cual no tuvo ocasión de ser presentados. Habría notado el parecido de inmediato.

Pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era la incomodidad de Will. Quería extraerlo de esa situación. Caminó rápidamente pero no logró alcanzar a Will antes de llegar a la escalinata. Apuró el paso. Will estaba afuera. Tenía los brazos alrededor de sí a causa del frío. Miraba hacia el cielo nocturno.

Hannibal lo abrazó por detrás rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Will empezó a temblar, estaba a punto de llorar.  
-Will...te llevaré al auto.  
-Ok..  
Hannibal lo condujo hacia el Bentley estacionado cerca. Y cuando Will estuvo sentado, ajustó el termostato. Besó sus labios y pudo ver que Will luchaba por no derramar lágrimas.  
-Ire por nuestros abrigos.  
-..ok

  
El camino a casa de Hannibal estuvo lleno de silencios. Hannibal le dio su espacio. Sabía que tenía mucho que pensar. Cuando llegaron a casa Will respiró profundo y exaló, lo miró y sonrió.

Entraron a la casa y Hannibal no pudo más. Lo abrazó y levantó su rostro con uno de sus dedos para mirarle a los ojos.  
-Will.. puedo hacer algo.. lo que sea..dime..  
-Besame..no quiero pensar.. mañana..mañana lo haré. Hoy .. hoy es nuestra la noche..  
Hannibal podía esperar hasta mañana. Por ahora todo lo que quería era que Will disfrutara del resto de la noche.

Hannibal lo besó y Will suspiró. Will se entregó en el beso, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hannibal y ambos se dejaron llevar. Hannibal lo besaba con pasión, quería borrar las malas memorias de esa noche. Will gimió y Hannibal empezó a besar su cuello hasta descender a la base de su este. Besó la peca que descansaba ahí mientras su mano buscaba a tientas el zipper oculto en la parte de atrás del vestido. Lo abrió lentamente. Will suspiró.

Hannibal tomó con delicadeza los bordes del corsé y deslizó suavemente el vestido hasta llegar a arrodillarse en el piso frente a Will para despojarlo por completo del atuendo. Will sonrió coqueto. Una vez más sorprendía a Hannibal. Solo tenía por ropa interior un pequeño hilo dental de seda azúl.

Hannibal se detuvo para admiralo y besó el ombligo de Will.  
-Oh ...Will..

Las manos de Hannibal empezaron a subir por los muslos de Will y se detuvieron. Hannibal miró el vestido en el piso y lo levantó con cuidado, depositándolo en el sofá de la estancia. Volvió a Will, lo tomó por la cintura y lo devoró en un beso. Cuando se detuvieron para tomar aire , Will lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo y empezó a caminar despacio hacia las escaleras. Hannibal lo seguía lentamente deleitándose en la visión de Will en hilo dental y tacones altos subiendo las escaleras delante de él.

Llegaron a la habitación y en unos momentos ambos estaban haciendo el amor en la cama.

-Exquisito...exquisito..  
Susurraba Hannibal en cuello de Will con cada penetración. Will jadeaba y se movía al mismo ritmo. No tenían prisa. Hicieron el amor lentamente con las manos entrelazadas. Will lloró de placer cuando llego al clímax . Hannibal lo abrazó hasta que terminó dentro de su cuerpo. Durmieron abrazados el resto de la noche.

  
Al amanecer Will dormía boca abajo. Hannibal despertó antes y lo admiró unos minutos. Deseaba dibujarlo una vez más y llenar la ultima página de su ultimo libro de dibujó, que solo consistía en las expresiones de Will y poses que guardó en su memoria, unas más decentes que otras...

Sintió deseo y un impulso de tener a Will solo para sí, poseerlo completamente. Pero también adoraba el lado salvaje de él, esa criatura que llevada contra la pared reaccionaba sacando las garras. Sintió aún más deseo y recordó algo que habían hablado hacia tiempo entre las sabanas. Will se lo había pedido y le había dado su consentimiento. Sonrió maliciosamente y se colocó sobre el.

Will dormía, Hannibal sintió el aroma de su piel, olió su hombro y el cabello en su nuca y depósito un suave beso ahí. Se estiro para abrir la buscar en su mesa de noche. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba cubrió su miembro de lubricante y lo posicionó en la entrada del sexo de Will y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente.

Will empezó a gemir, pero no despertó. Cuando estuvo todo su miembro dentro. Hannibal se detuvo a ver la expresión de Will.

Tenía la boca un poco abierta y respiraba lentamente como en éxtasis pero aún dormido. Hannibal sacó su miembro hasta la punta y volvió a penetrar a Will, quien jadeo un poco al sentirse penetrado.  
-Ha..hannibal?..mmmm

  
Hannibal volvió a penetrarlo una y otra vez. Will gemía, ya estaba despierto. Hannibal empezó a acelerar las embestidas mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas de Will para levantarlo de la cama, cuando Will estuvo de rodillas sosteniéndose con sus manos en la cama en posición. Hannibal se detuvo y Will gimió quejándose.

Hannibal se pegó a su espalda para masajear su cuello , sus manos bajaron hasta sus senos y los apretó. Will gimió más fuerte. Hannibal se levantó para estar de rodillas y con sus manos en las caderas de Will empezó a penetrarlo nuevamente. Cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Will jadeaba.

Después de unos minutos de repente Hannibal se detuvo y en un gesto de fuerza y rapidez dió vuelta el cuerpo de Will. Tomó ambas de sus piernas por debajo de la rodilla y las levantó hasta sus hombros, doblándolo casi a la mitad. Will se sorprendió pero no pudo hacer nada más que gemir por que Hannibal lo penetró de una vez y empezó a embestirlo con su miembro. Will gritaba un poco cada vez con cada penetración.

Empezó a arañar la espalda de Hannibal, que gruñó en una explosión de placer mientras su miembro llenaba el interior de Will con su semen . Will echó su cabeza hacia atrás , su cuerpo se arqueó y llegó al orgasmo en silencio. Su boca abierta en un grito que no logró escapar. Colapsaron juntos sobre la cama. Respirando agitadamente.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Después de unos minutos se acomodaron para abrazarse. Will jugaba con el vello del pecho de Hannibal.   
-Podemos ducharnos y volver a la cama?..  
\- Lo que tu desees, Will.  
Will sonrió.

Hicieron uso del baño y se metieron bajo sábanas limpias. Hannibal estaba detrás de Will y lo abrazaba por la cintura. Ambos descansaban recostados de lado en la cama.  
-mmm...me gusta esto..

Hannibal olía la nuca de Will causándoles cosquillas. Will rió bajito. Después se puso serio y dijo.  
-Hannibaltu conocías a mi madre?  
Hannibal se apoyó en su codo y Will se acostó boca arriba para poder verlo.  
-No en persona. Escuché hablar de ella en mi círculo de amigos a causa de las indiscreciones de su esposo. El Sr. Evans casi nunca la menciona y la mayoría de las veces va a los eventos sociales acompañado de sus amantes. Supongo que ella lo sabe.  
-mmm mi viejo solo me dijo que se fué con un tipo ricachon. El creía que era por dinero. Tal vez tenía razón.

Will suspiró. Hannibal acarició con el dorso de sus dedos su mejilla.  
-Estás pensando en reunirte con ella?  
-No...nunca formó parte de mi vida... todo este tiempo pudo haber contactado a mi padre si le hubiese interesado.  
-Anoche estabas muy molesto con ella..  
-Fue por mi padre... Me llamo hija. Y me molestó. El único que vio por mí fue mi viejo. Ese derecho no se lo ganó ella.  
-Tal vez más adelante te interese hablar con ella.. sobre el pasado?  
-Nah.. En mi futuro veo otras cosas más interesantes...  
Dijo coqueto mientras buscaba los labios de Hannibal.

Antes de que pudiera besarlo sonó una alerta en el celular de Hannibal.  
-Qué es eso?

Hannibal tomó su celular que estaba en la mesa de noche.  
-Es una alerta de noticias. Un agente del FBI que se creía desaparecida fue encontrada caminando por una carretera descalza.  
-Tienes un TV?

Hannibal rió a carcajadas y en una gaveta buscó hasta sacar un remoto. Apuntó el remoto hacia una pintura gigantesca que estaba en una pared y la pintura se deslizó hacia arriba descubriendo un TV inmenso incorporado en la pared.  
-Nunca haces nada a medias....siempre dramático.  
Will rió a carcajadas. Hannibal sonrió.

En las noticias se mostraba la imagen de una mujer joven con expresión de shock siendo escoltada a un vehículo del FBI.

Will miró a Hannibal con una sonrisa en su rostro y le robó un beso.  
-Gracias...  
-.Will..  
-Ahora sería maravilloso si solo te dedicas a cazar asesinos y predadores sexuales..  
Rió descaradamente Will.  
Hannibal lo cubrió con su cuerpo y le susurró al oído .  
-Will...que has echo conmigo..  
-Además, creo que servirían un mejor propósito en mi plato que en este mundo..

  
Susurró Will. Hannibal lo tomó por el cabello y forzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Will gimió y Hannibal empezó a devorar su boca en un beso frenético.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fin de este viaje...mi primer fanfic.   
> Gracias por acompañarme.

Capítulo 22

Will corría rápidamente por los bosques de la propiedad. La nieve se pegaba a su botas y su respiración rápida hacia nubes de condensación que se disolvían en el aire frío. Corría con todas su fuerzas. Sabía que un predador estaba detrás de él pero sólo sentía anticipación.

Llegó a un claro del bosque. Había una delgada alfombra de nieve y en el centro estaba Misha y Winston.  
-Misha?..oh lo estas ayudando?.. eso es trampa! ...Ufff.  
Will cayó con el rostro en la nieve. Se levantó sobre sus antebrazos y sacudió su cabeza para retirar la nieve. Se giró y Hannibal estaba detrás de él cubriendolo con su cuerpo.  
-La distracción fue tu perdición..  
Rió hannibal.  
-Misha me distrajo, tu le dijiste verdad?..  
-En que momento, Will..?  
-Tal vez cuando corrías muy muy detrás de mí..  
-Te daré el beneficio de un nuevo comienzo.  
-De acuerdo.  
Dijo confiado Will.

Se levantó empujando un poco a Hannibal y sacudió la nieve de sus ropas. Tenía puesto un abrigo largo que Hannibal le había obsequiado. Hannibal lo observaba con las manos en su bolsillos. Will salió disparado corriendo. Hannibal rió bajito.

-Distraelo otra vez Misha querida..  
Sintió una sensación fría en la mano y sonrió hacia donde sintió el contacto. Luego salió corriendo detrás de Will.

Will se estaba cansando. Miró hacia atrás y no vió nada. Se detuvo junto a un árbol, ocultándose, tratando de regular su respiración. No escuchaba nada. Tal vez Hannibal estaba cansado también y no habría logrado alcanzarlo. Empezó a caminar en silencio entre los arboles. Hacia frio. Escuchó una risita de niña y se detuvo. Sintió de alguien lo acechaba y se giró lentamente.

Su espalda golpeó contra el suelo frío del bosque. Cerró los ojos por el impacto. Cuando los abrió Hannibal estaba encima suyo, su rostro muy cerca y le susurró.  
-Eres mío..

Will tuvo escalosfrios pero por otras razones. Hannibal lo miró. Su mirada de predador. Will sintió que no tendría escape. Lo mismo que habían sentido sus víctimas. Hannibal descendió y empezó a besar y lamer la palida y suave columna de su cuello. Will cerró los ojos. Sintió los dedos de hannibal abrir su abrigo botón por botón mientras empleaba labios y dientes para marcar su cuello.

Will acariciaba el cabello de Hannibal. Rió bajito y dijo.  
-Hannibal.. vamos a tener sexo cavernícola en el bosque?..  
\- Siiii  
-Oh...mmmnnn..

Will empezó a gemir. Hannibal lamía uno de sus pezones a traves de la traslucida prenda de dormir que era su camisolin. Luego paso a darle el mismo trato al otro pezón. Will se arqueaba y jadeaba.

Cuando Hannibal levanto la cabeza will sintió frío a causa de la saliva enfriándose en su pecho.   
-Friiioo..   
\- Yo te daré calor..  
Hannibal levantó la prenda por el borde hasta que quedó en la base del cuello de Will. Empezó a besar sus senos, lamer y succionarlos. Primero uno y después el otro. Will temblaba pero no de frío.  
-ahhh..ahhh.. Hannibal..  
-Shhh

Hannibal bajó los pantalones de algodón de Will hasta quitárselos compeltamente. Abrió su abrigo y se bajo un poco los pantalones de vestir para liberar la presión sobre su miembro. Descendió sobre will, pero esta vez levanto sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas hasta doblarlas. Introdujo su lengua dentro de will sin avisar.  
-AHHHmmm..  
-Exquisito..oh... mylimasis  
Continuo saboreando el néctar de Will. Sus besos y su lengua viajaban desde el clítoris hasta la parte baja en entrada del sexo de Will. Recorrían los labios externos y luego volvían a repetir su curso. Will tenía sus dedos en el cabello de Hannibal y apretaba un poco. Hannibal continuó hasta que sintió las vibraciones de un orgasmo inminente y pudo saborear el clímax de Will.

-Wow.. ahha eso fue.. ahh..mmmm...mmmm...  
Will no pudo terminar la oración por que Hannibal empezó a penetrarlo con su lengua hasta lo más profundo que esta pudiera llegar y succionaba su clítoris. No le daba tregua, parecía que quería forzar el cuerpo de Will a un segundo climax lo más pronto posible. Era brutal. Lo penetraba con fuerza y succionó suavemente el delicado botón por menos de treinta segundos hasta que Will terminó nuevamente esta vez en la lengua de Hannibal.

Hannibal subió hasta el nivel de su rostro y empezo a besarlo con dulzura. Introducía su lengua en la boca de Will para que pudiera sentir el sabor del éxtasis que Hannibal le había provocado. Will gemía en el beso. Sus lenguas danzaban en un ritmo lánguido. Hasta que el beso terminó por que Will inclinaba la cabeza hacia a atrás.

Hannibal puso su mano en la base de su cráneo y le obligo a verlo a los ojos. Y le ordenó.  
-Mírame Will.. mírame..  
Will jadeaba pero mantuvo la mirada.  
-No cierres los ojos..Will  
-mmmm  
Will entrecerró los ojos, pero hizo el esfuerzo por mantener la mirada de Hannibal mientras este lo penetraba con su miembro.

Hannibal lo cubrió completamente con su cuerpo y el abrigo atrapo el calor entre sus cuerpos. Hannibal sacó su miembro despacio hasta la punta y luego volvió a introducirlo lentamente una vez y otra y otra vez.   
Will gemía. Era un dulce tortura.  
-Más rápido  
Hannibal susurró mientras se miraban.  
-Casate conmigo will..casate conmigo..  
Los ojos de Will se abrieron mucho y sonrió. Susurró muy bajo..  
\- Hannibal..

La piel de Hannibal empezó a oscurecerse hasta ser completamente negra. El miembro dentro de Will se agrandó y ensanchó hasta tocar cada parte de sus paredes interiores en cada penetración. Era una deliciosa tortura.

El cabello de Hannibal no cambió ni le aparecieron las astas, pero sus ojos se vovieron negros donde antes era blanco y rojos en el iris. Para Will era extraordinario.  
Hannibal lo penetraba una y otra vez lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Will estaba hipnotizado por su aspecto y jadeaba a causa de tanto placer. Suspiró y dijo.  
-Siiii...  
Al tiempo que experimentó un orgasmo explosivo que asaltó todos sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y vió brillos detrás de sus párpados. Sus oídos dejaron de funcionar por unos segundos. En su lengua vibraba el sabor del éxtasis. Volvió en sí unos segundos después y sintió como Hannibal depositaba su semen dentro de él. Sintió que depositaba más de lo normal.

Unos minutos después ya estaban respirando a ritmo normal y Hannibal había regresado a su forma humana. Will acariciaba su cabellos y Hannibal tenía su oído en el pecho de Will para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.   
-Hannibal?  
-mmm...  
-Tengo una condición..  
-Lo que sea..  
-Quiero usar un tuxido blanco y tacones altos rojos y que ....ugmmmff  
Hannibal sonrió y empezó a besarlo para callarlo.

Cuando sus besos se volvieron más lentos. Will empezó a reir despacito y Hannibal tuvo que dejar de besarlo. Lo miró con curiosidad.

-Recuerdas que nuestras seciones eran los jueves?  
\- Si..?  
-Quiero sexo wendigo todos los jueves  
Dijo triunfalmente Will. Hannibal rió a carcajadas.

A lo lejos en el claro del bosque que había dejado atrás, Misha bailaba dando pequeños saltos sobre la nieve mientras cantaba alrededor de Winston .

                                            FIN


End file.
